The Pendant Glows Again
by RussianGoddess
Summary: Sequel to Battle Between the Heart and Mind. 15 years later, complications rise in Jacqui's world. As she tries to keep her past from her children, she also struggles to keep peace in the Wizarding World.
1. Desmond Malfoy

**A/N: And here is the sequel to Battle Between the Heart and Mind. If you haven't read it, read it or else you won't understand a thing in this story. For all of you that read the previous story, welcome back and I hope you enjoy this story as much, if not more as the last one. My editors, superspunky7 and SJCforever are with me once again. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bye dad and er… see you at school mum," said an eleven year old boy. His hair was a raven's black and eyes a soft blue. He had a thin oval face with pale skin like his parents.

"Don't stutter Desmond," said Jacqueline softly, fixing his collar.

"Bye Desmond. Enjoy your school year," said Draco.

"If that's possible," smirked a girl next to Draco, but had a voice that said she was a little kid. She in fact was nine and had blonde hair to the middle of her back. Her eyes were mischievous and emerald green. Her face very pale and her body looked frail. "I can not imagine how anybody could like school."

"Adriennd," said Draco in a warning tone.

The girl named Adriennd looked at Draco and then lowered her eyes, "Sorry, father." That line caused Draco's neutral eyes to soften and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well, Adriennd," said Jacqueline, her voice even, "You'll be joining you brother at Hogwarts in two years."

The girl scoffed softly to herself, but didn't say anything. The train gave a warning whistle and Desmond boarded it, after one last bye to his parents. As the train left the station, Draco turned to Jacqueline, "Owl me on the sorting."

Jacqueline nodded. "Don't give your father too much trouble," she said turning to Adriennd, who nodded once. "I'll see you later, Draco," Jacqui said and then kissed him once, making Adriennd cringle a bit.

Jacqueline then Apparated to Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desmond walked down the corridor and wasn't the only one who was looking for an open compartment. He finally entered a car that had a boy his age. The boy gave him an unpleasant glance, but the young Malfoy didn't remark.

"Everywhere else is full," Desmond said curtly. "I'm Desmond Malfoy." At hearing that, the other boy immediately changed his expression to surprise.

"I'm Donatien Carson," said the boy, outstretching a hand which Desmond shook, apprehensively. Donatien had black hair and forest green eyes. His face was round and had many freckles on his cheeks. "My mother talks about you family quite often." Before Desmond could inquire after his mother, the car door opened and two girls entered. They both were eleven.

"Marcella! Camilla!" exclaimed Desmond at seeing his friends.

Marcella and Camilla both smiled and took seats by the two boys. Marcella had short brown hair and large brown eyes with a heart shaped face. Camilla on the other hand had long ash-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a round face. The four immediately went off into conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First years, form a line," said Hermione, "and follow me."

They entered the Great Hall and the first years looked around them in wonder. The ceiling was bewitched to appear like a night sky and candles were floating above their heads. Desmond looked towards the staff table and surveyed all the teachers. He saw his mother talking to some dark haired man, but then had to look away as Hermione began to speak. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Desmond then noticed the stool for the first time. The hall quieted down and the sorting began.

"Aamnat, Debra."

She was sorted into Ravenclaw. After a few names, they came to Donatien.

"Carson, Donatien."

Desmond watched his new acquaintance, but then something made his head turn to the staff table. Jacqueline was watching Donatien with slightly narrowed eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the Sorting Hat.

Four names down, Hermione called out, "Longbottom, Lucy."

"Ah, yes. I remember your father," said the Sorting Hat. "You mother is from Bauxbatons though, isn't she? Hmm… better be RAVENCLAW!"

After the applause subsided, Hermione looked down at the list. There was a short silence before she said, "Malfoy, Desmond."

Heads turned to look at Jacqueline and then at Desmond. He looked at his mother for a moment, whose expression was as always cold and neutral. He then sat down and the hat was placed onto his head.

"Ah, a Malfoy. No doubt, you have a great mind, like you parents." The hat then went on about Draco and Jacqueline, interrupted twice by Hermione. "Don't interrupt me, I'm on a train of thought," said the hat. "Just don't turn out like you mother," said the hat causing a few people to look at Jacqueline who narrowed her eyes at the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was absolute silence in the room, and Dumbledore was the only one clapping. Everyone in the room knew that the entire Malfoy line had been in Slytherin. In a few seconds, applause started. Desmond didn't know what to make of the silence. He glanced at his mother who was staring back at him, shock evident in her eyes. Their link was broken when Hermione called out, "Nott, Camilla."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Diana."

Whispers went around the room as people began saying that it was Harry Potter's child.

"Ah, a Potter. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Diana got off the stool, her face red, and went to sit across from Desmond.

A few other names were called and then finally, "Zabini, Marcella."

"No doubt about this. SLYTHERIN!"

After the applause died down, Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. I also would like to welcome back Professor Mireille, who is back to teaching full time." He then went off on the school rules, the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup, and so on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco,

It is the strangest thing. The sorting. It was just one awkward sentence after the other. The hat just kept going on about us. Before placing Desmond into Gryffindor, it said, 'Just don't turn out like you mother.' Oh, yes, Desmond is in Gryffindor. I don't want to know what the hat was implying. There was complete silence when it said that… except Dumbledore of course. We'll just have to see how all of this turns out.

Jacqui"


	2. Classes, Year 1

**A/N: Hello. I'm touched at the reviews I received. I'm so happy you enjoyed my story and I hope the sequel will be as good. Here is the second chapter. **

**krillball6- I'm glad you like it so far… and don't give me glares yet. I understand the title sounds evil… but it really isn't… it's more twisted tragedy sort of way… check out the genre. I know you think Desmond was supposed to be in Slytherin, but he is going to stay in Gryffindor, because it suits him more. His sister will be coming to Hogwarts in Ch.4 and things will pick up quickly from there. **

**batbones- As I said today in P.E. I'm considering the idea of Potter and Malfoy, but I'm not sure yet. It is a very fragile decision that might drastically effect the plot and steer it downhill… which kinda means going uphill because this story will be going downhill from Ch. 4… **

**superspunky7- I'll try to have Ch. 10 tonight.**

**Don't forget to review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning at breakfast…

"Gryffindor has DADA, Potions, and flying lessons with Slytherin this year," said Jacob, a Gryffindor first year. "And everything else with Huflepuff."

"We have Charms, Herbology, and DADA before Lunch," said Desmond, looking over the schedule.

"Isn't your mother the DADA Professor?" asked Ruby, overhearing their conversation.

Desmond nodded at the second year.

"She's an awesome teacher; a bit strict, but she teaches well," said Ruby and then turned away to her friends.

"That must be awkward. Having you mum at you school," said Jacob.

Desmond shrugged. "I never thought about it. She promised not to bother me unless it was something about my grades."

"That's good," said Jacob. "What's after lunch?"

Desmond finished chewing and said, "Potions and Transfiguration. After dinner we have Astronomy."

In Charms, they were working on Wingardiem Leviosa. A few first years got the feather in the air, including Desmond, but most feathers remained un-levitated. In Herbology Professor Sprout gave them a lecture on plants and the importance of knowing information about each one.

The next class was DADA. The first years piled into the classroom and took their seats quietly. Jacqueline was waiting for them and then when everyone was seated she didn't say anything. There was great tension in the room as Jacqui scrutinized every member of the room.

"Knowing defense against the foulest spell known to wizards is one of the most important things you need to know in your life," said Jacqueline her expression cold, arrogant, and unreadable.

A Slytherin boy raised his hand. "Mr. Bancroft, question?"

"So you're saying that we don't need to know anything other than DADA?" he asked, smirking.

Desmond shook his head softly, knowing that you should never question Jacqueline. Jacqueline didn't react in any way, but her voice became sharper. "Mr. Bancroft, in defense you need to know how to charm any object so it will be of use. It also includes knowing how to brew the perfect potion or a sleeping draught and Herbology so you know how which plant to use in your mixture and what substitutions can be made. You need to know how to transform yourself and other objects into something that will enable you to succeed. So, I believe I made my point, Mr. Bancroft." Riley Bancroft nodded silently and Jacqueline turned to the rest of the class. "As you progress through the school years, you will be able to use your own judgment on certain things in this class. Several spells may be used to have several effects. As your knowledge grows, you will be more independent and less dependant on your wand."

The rest of the lesson passed well and Jacqueline treated Desmond like every other member of the classroom, having to call on him once. As they left the classroom, Camilla and Marcella walked up to Desmond and asked, "How'd it feel having your mum call on you in class?"

The other shrugged and replied, "Awkward at first, but I guess I'll get used to it."

The three were then joined by Jacob and he glanced at the two girls apprehensively. When they came to the Great Hall, the group separated; the guys going to the Gryffindor Table and the girls to the Slytherin.

"Why were you talking to them? They're in Slytherin," asked Jacob at Lunch.

"They're my friends," said Desmond simply.

"Just saying that no one in Slytherin turned out well," said Jacob and turned to his food.

Desmond looked up at Jacob, eyes slightly ablaze. "Not everyone," he said semi- sharply. Jacob looked up, and asked, "What did I say?"

"My father was in Slytherin," said Desmond.

"Ok, sorry mate," said Jacob and took a bite from his bread.

Desmond stared at the Slytherin banner and then went back to his food.

After lunch, the Gryffindors were met by the Slytherins in the dungeons. Snape walked into the room and it immediately fell silent. He took a roll call and paused at Demond's name before saying it. He then said what he had been saying his all teaching career, "Here you will learn the delicate science and exact art of potion making. There _will_ be no foolish wand-waving here for that will result in immediate detention. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… only a few can take to the art," at that Snape glanced at Desmond. Or was it just Desmond's imagination. No, he must have imagined it and continued listening to the Potions Master go on and on about Potions. He soon found that Snape favored his and quote Jacob, 'precious Slytherins' and seemed only well mannered to only one Gryffindor… him. Again, why? Desmond didn't know. He sensed that there was more to it than he knew, but he let the events take their own course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the year went by smoothly. Desmond made friends of Diana and Lucy. He and his mother avoided each other around the school and only talked when at home or if it was something about a grade. His exams were passed with all O's. He still didn't make heads and tails of the Snape favoritism to him or why he was in Slytherin. He failed to get an answer out of his mother on her school placement at Hogwarts. She was fairly tight about her past. All he and Adrianne knew about Jacqueline was that she spent her seventh year at Hogwarts and that she and Draco were childhood friends.


	3. Classes, Year 2

**A/N: Another year in a Sorting… I had a heck of a show today. My pointe shoe came half way off in the middle of my number… so I'm very disappointed. Stupid shoe! **

**ErikandChristine- Thank you for the wonderful review.**

**Mandrake Queen- Saying now, that I might have much time to update. This is my busiest time of year…**

**krillball6- I always love to get reviews from you. Desmond being in Gryffindor is an important part of the story…**

**Don't forget to review. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Desmond's second year at Hogwarts and he and Jacob were sitting at Gryffindor Table listening to people be sorted. Desmond now figured out that there was some mystery in his mother's past so as the students were sorted he made a mental note how the person looked, what house they were sorted in, and what Jacqueline's expression was.

"Redflower, Fiona" said Hermione.

A girl with red hair to her shoulder sat down on the stool. She had brown timid eyes and a round face with many freckles. Desmond glanced at his mother who now paid close attention to the particular sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

Jacqueline's head nodded slightly. After a few more people Hermione said, "Washington, Luville."

A girl with blonde bushy hair and brown eyes sat down on the stool. She closely resembled Hermione and Desmond was sure that the two were mother and daughter.

"Hmm," and the Sorting Hat thought for a moment. "Better be RAVENCLAW." A smile spread over Hermione's lips as Luville went to sit at the Ravenclaw Table.

"Weasley, Albert," said Hermione.

A red haired boy with shinning blue eyes went to sit on the stool. "A Weasley!" exclaimed the hat. "About time I see one. GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause subsided and Hermione said, "Weasley, Alejandro."

A boy that looked identical to Albert went to sit on the stool. "Another Weasley! Well, let it be GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Armand."

Whispers went through the hall as people heard the name Weasley uttered a third time. A third identical boy sat down on the stool. "And a third Weasley goes to GRYFFINDOR."

Applause was scarce now, people were in shock. Desmond saw his mother chuckling softly to herself. He followed her gaze to Filtch who turned pale at the sight of the triplets.

That wasn't it…

"Weasley, Harvey," said Hermione.

Another red haired boy took a seat on the stool, but he wasn't part of the Weasley trio. He was in fact the son of Ron and not George who was the father of the triplets. He was quickly placed in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Sabille," said Hermione.

A red haired girl with blue eyes took a seat on the stool, causing the hat to roar out, and "Weasley #5! How many are there left?" Then calming down. "You're a bit different. You shall be in RAVENCLAW."

Applause was scattered now, as people were eager to see if there were any more Weasleys. The crowd wasn't disappointed as Hermione called out, "Weasley, Sabine."

An identical girl to Sabille took to a seat on the stool and the hat said, "Ravenclaw."

Desmond saw Jacqueline's chuckle turn to quiet, pleased laughter. He glanced at Filtch who was in panic mode. He remembered his father saying something about the Weasley twins during his term at Hogwarts cause lots of trouble. Now, Filtch had to take care of a set of triplets and a set of twins. Both groups were _identical_, making matters worse. After that, the sorting finished.

At dinner, the triplets were extremely quiet only answering a question that was put to them about whose kids they were. Their answer was like this…

"We are," began Alejandro.

"…the son…"

"…the son…"

"…and the son…"

"…of George…"

"… and Erin."

They were like George and Fred in the sense that they spoke in the same manner, but the mischievousness wasn't present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year passed with much more fun. The triplets turned out to be a mischievous bunch. You could never tell them apart and the fact that the school had a dress code didn't help. Surprisingly, neither triplet had received a detention through the whole year. They even had Jacqueline stumped and classes sometimes passed with Albert pretending to be Alejandro, Alejandro pretending to be Armand, and Armand pretending to be Albert. That was their usual switch. Towards spring, only Jacqueline and Snape figured out some of the triplets' tricks. In that year, Desmond also joined the Quidditch Team and was appointed Seeker, therefore making his parents proud. His exam results produced to be all O's.


	4. Adriennd Malfoy

**A/N: Good evening. Don't expect an update any time soon. I'm currently rewriting chapters 5-12. I feel as if I'm rushing through the plot… plus both my editors told be so. Hope you enjoy this. It's a bit longer than the original… but I don't think it is any better. Please tell me how I can improve anything. **

**phoneyworld and hermonine for their reviews. I try my best… that's all I can say and I try to update as soon as possible. **

**krillball6- Yes, everyone loved the Weasley part. **

**ErikandChristine- Yes, Desmond taking notice in some things is important especially in this chapter. You have to keep an eye on the Malfoy siblings.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Desmond enjoyed his life at school and wondered how it would change when Adriennd would come. She was entering her first year and he was going into third.

It was the beginning of August and Desmond wasn't able to convince his sister that school was great. Several days before school, Adriennd was looking through her Potions textbook when her owl flew in. She looked up at it, frowning slightly. Her owl's feathers were in great disarray and as she reached for the letter which was in its beak, she found she had to take it by force. She opened a circular black seal and pulled out a small card. In red ink was written the following:

"_If you value your life, do not come to Hogwarts." _

Adriennd put down the card and started thinking. A smirk spread across her lips as she stood up and started to pace her spacious room.

_Who ever sent this letter, evidently wants to scare me from entering school so they can prove that Adriennd Malfoy is nothing but a joke. It might be a joke to trick me into attending the school. I'll…_

"Dinner's ready," said Desmond, popping his head through the door. Adriennd jumped, but didn't hide the letter, knowing that suspicions would be roused if she would act to fast. "You ok?"

"I'm FINE. How many times do I have to ask you to knock?" Adriennd exclaimed, walking past her brother.

Desmond didn't reply and just followed her downstairs, rolling his eyes.

During dinner, Adriennd was a bit more talkative than usual and her parents eyed her quietly. Adriennd wanted to see if her parents or her brother knew anything about the mysterious letter. But, it seemed they didn't.

Through the rest of the summer, Adriennd spent peacefully and when the time came to board the train, she didn't complain. She wanted to find out the mystery of the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, your sister is coming?" asked Jacob as he and Desmond sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Through the whole train ride they hadn't seen Adriennd and Desmond explained she was very independent.

Soon enough, the sorting began. Hermione went through the A's, a few B's, and so on. She then said, "Malfoy, Adriennd."

"Another Malfoy? Well, let's see… where should I put you?" said the hat. After a few moments of silence it said, "SLYTHERIN."

Once again there was silence in the room as people watched Adriennd make her way to the Slytherin table. Desmond looked at his mother whose eyes were on her daughter. Shock was evident on her face. It was a different type of shock though. In his case, it was surprise, but right now, Desmond read dread in his mother's eyes. What could it mean? He didn't know.

Hermione then said, "Melancton, Adrian."

A boy with black hair, dark eyes, and hollow cheeks sat down on the stool. Desmond didn't pay any attention to him, though. The hat said one thing before placing him in Slytherin. Desiderio Nott was placed in Slytherin and after a few names, Demitrius Redflower was placed in Gryffindor as was his sister. From that sorting, things went wrong, very wrong.

The first few weeks went by smoothly before Mrs. Norris was found petrified by a girls' bathroom. The words, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, Beware," were written in blood next to the cat.

Rumors were passed that the Chamber had in fact been opened about 18 years ago. The Redflowers confirmed that their mother, Ginny Weasley, mentioned something about being taken into the chamber itself in her first year. That statement didn't brighten things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked onto the field one September morning and were met by the Slytherins.

"I booked the field for the day," said a fifth year Gryffindor, who was the captain of the team.

The captain of the Slytherin team handed the other a rolled up piece of parchment. Jack, the Gryffindor captain, looked over the parchment and then asked, "You've got a new Seeker, who?"

"Me," said a voice, Desmond knew too well. His suspicions were confirmed as Adriennd Malfoy stepped forward.

"Aren't you a first year?" asked Jack.

Adriennd smirked and said, "Sometimes skill overcomes any rule."

"Fine," said Jack and led the Gryffindors back inside, his mood, as well as the team's darkened.

The news of Adriennd, a first year, making the Quidditch team flew throughout the school quickly, but it died down as fast as it had risen. There was an attack on a fourth year Ravenclaw. Adriennd was one of the first to hear the news when she was in DADA.

_Professor Hermione entered in the middle of Jacqueline's first year class. _

"_I'm in the middle of class, Professor," said Jacqueline coldly. _

_Adriennd read a worried look on Hermione's face, causing her to sit up straighter and pay more attention.  
_

"_It's Carolyn Renee," said Hermione, her voice lowered. _

"_What about her?" asked Jacqueline in a normal tone of voice._

"_She has been petrified." _

_Jacqueline narrowed her eyes and only Adriennd seemed to catch some worry pass through her mother's eyes. Jacqueline turned to the class and said evenly, "Class is excused, no homework." _

_Adriennd watched her mother closely before packing up her things and leaving. _

"_What do you mean she's petrified?" asked Jacqueline as she followed Hermione out of the classroom. _

"_She was found in the dungeons, leaving Potions," said Hermione. _

_Jacqueline quickened her step and soon the two came to a passage that led to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. _

Adriennd passed Hermione and Jacqueline before she heard Hermione ask, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," said Jacqueline, looking at the floor as though she lost something. "Adriennd, come here."

Adriennd went up to her mother and waited for instruction. This was to be interesting. Her mother promised before start of term to not treat her like her daughter. Being called by her name, set Adriennd even more on guard. Jacqueline snapped her fingers twice and a piece of parchment appears with few words written on it. It then folded itself up and sealed. Jacqueline handed it to her daughter. "Give this to the Headmaster."

Adriennd nodded and set off with her task. As she lost sight of the Professors, she opened the letter and read a few lines.

"_Albus, _

_In light of the petrification, I am going to take a small walk and visit the Chamber and see if there is anything wrong. If I'm not back by dinner, please take immediate action._

_Jacqueline." _

Adriennd pointed her wand at the seal and it fixed itself.

_How does she know where the entrance is or even how to get inside? Has she been there before? _

"Ms. Malfoy?" came a voice from behind her. Adriennd turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"My mother wanted me to give this to you," she said and handed the letter to him and turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you're going to go into the chamber?" asked Hermione, trying to keep her voice low.

Jacqueline smirked and said, "Do I have to explain everything?" Then more slowly in explanation, "I open up this wall right here and then I enter into a passage way."

Hermione gave Jacqui a skeptical look and said, "And how are you going to do that? There is only one entrance to the Chamber and that means going through Mertle."

Jacqueline turned to Hermione and in barely audible voice, but with perfect inunceaion and at a quickened pace she said, "You are and quoting my husband, 'a mudblood Gryffindor', who doesn't know one thing about the mind of a Slytherin, so when I say I know how to get into the Chamber, leave it to me."

Hermione's eyes got big and she said in the same low tone, glancing at the empty hallway, "Who do you think you are? You may be all powerful, but that doesn't give you the right to insult people. Where are you going?"

Jacqueline, in the middle of Hermoine's speech, walked a few steps away. "Hiiosssshe sssseva."

"Pardon?" asked Hermione.

She then turned sharply around to the wall on the right. "See you later," said Jacqueline calmly, taking out her wand and entering the passage that led to the Chamber. "Lumos." Before Hermione could say anything, Jacqueline was gone and all traces of the entrance were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all," said Jacqueline that night in Dumbledore's office.

"Not a sign of anything out of place? No inhabitance?" asked Dumbledore, staring at Jacqueline. She shook her head. "The Basilisk lies dead as before and I detected no other inhabitance."

The teachers exchanged glances, and Dumbledore broke the silence, "This means we need to have sharp ears and closed eyes. Be on the look out. We do not need a repeat of these events."

**A/N: Don't call me evil… because I know that. Just brace yourself for the first level of evil and drama in this story. Just read on and you'll see how things progress… and then resolve… Please review and give me your views. **


	5. Adrian Melancton

**A/N: This is strange… I want to put more detail into my chapters, but they still are longer than usual… strange. **

**superspunky7- Thank you so much. I was touched by your review. And I can't explain where all this comes from. An idea pops up in my head and I just…. idk. Yeah, Adriennd's name must've been a typo or something. Sorry.**

**Brace yourself for the evilness coming your way… Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

A month passed and toward the end of October, several things happened. Slytherin won the first match of the year against Hufflepuff. The attacks happened every other week and parents were getting worried.

After a Quidditch practice, Adriennd entered the cold dudgeons which were in fact warmer than outside. After bringing her books downstairs, Adriennd settled in a large armchair. After a few minutes a voice interrupted her, "Excuse me, but are you Adriennd Malfoy?"

Adriennd looked up to see a boy her own age with dark hair and eyes. "Yes," she answered cautiously.

"Someone left a package for you on the table," he said and with a slight bow of his head, he turned to leave her.

Adriennd eyed an object on the table and then turned to the boy. "What's you name?"

He turned his head and answered, "Adrian Melancton."

Adriennd repeated it to herself. She got up and then returned to her spot with the package. She opened the brown paper and inside found a blank notebook bound by black leather. She put it to the side, shrugging and returned to her Potions textbook. But in several minutes, the notebook took more to her interest.

She flipped through it and then began to write: _to save yourself from most poisons…_ then losing her page in the textbook, she left off writing. When she returned to the page she found that the sentence was finished for her.

"What in the world?" she whispered to herself. She then wrote down:_ What in the world? _

The ink remained for a few seconds and then seeped through the page and in its place appeared: _Nothing out of the ordinary. _

Adriennd started and wrote: _What is this? A book that answers you?_

_No, I in fact was a human. Now I live through this notebook. _

Adriennd didn't answer when the words faded. She stared at the page in pure shock. Whatever this notebook was, it was possessed. Words appeared on the page.

_Is anything wrong? _

_No, I guess, I just didn't expect…_

_I understand. All I tried to talk to, threw me away. _

_I'm sorry. Well, I shall introduce myself to you. I am Adriennd. I am... _

Adriennd spent an hour talking to the notebook, when she found that she was late for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By mid November, the attacks occurred very rarely. Adriennd continued to write in the notebook, telling it about her progress in school and how Slytherin kept winning the Quidditch matches. The match at the end of November would be against Gryffindor.

One day Adriennd wrote: _I wish for all these attacks to stop. I somehow feel unsafe even though not one Slytherin has been harmed. _

_Your wish is my command. _

That was all the book wrote, no matter how many times Adriennd tried to call it back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Adriennd was in DADA; listening about some kind of spell. She meanwhile was busily writing in the mysterious black notebook. Suddenly, her mother's sharp voice came to her attention.

"Mr. Melancton," she heard Jacqueline say sharply. Adriennd then saw Adrian, who sat in the front look up from his work. "It seems you are taking a large amount of notes today."

Adrian nodded slowly.

Jacqui then asked casually, "May I take a look?"

Adrian didn't reply and just stared at the Professor. Adriennd then saw Jacqui take a red leather bond notebook, similar to hers. Jacqueline flipped through it and then frowned. "This is quite interesting, Mr. Melancton. Maybe you would like to explain to me why this notebook is empty?"

Adrian then said, "I charm it so that no one can see the notes other than me."

Jacqueline smirked and placed the notebook on her table, "Maybe you would like to explain to me the wonders of the charm after class."

Adrian nodded softly and Jacqueline continued with the class. Adriennd stared at Adrian's notebook for a moment then glancing at her mother, she returned to write in her notebook, which strangely, didn't reply.

In a few days she was taken out of class and led to the hospital wing. She wasn't told a sing word and there were no words to describe what she saw next. On a cot there lay her brother.

"When did this happen?" asked Adriennd, her voice cold, not betraying what she felt inside. Even though she didn't show it, she loved her brother and seeing him harmed tore her.

Madame Pomfrey answered, "A few hours ago. He was facing towards a window in Potions class."

Adriennd nodded softly and walked closer. She touched her brother's cold hand and shuddered. She then remembered what her notebook promised.

_Your wish is my command._

She whished for the attacks to stop and what happened? She trusted a stupid notebook who promised her to stop them. The end result was that her brother was now petrified like every other student. She rushed to the dungeons and took out the notebook. She returned to the Common Room and threw the book into the fire. It immediately burst into flame. As watched the fire dance, a tear ran down her cheek as the thoughts of her brother came flooding.

"Are you alright?" asked a semi-familiar voice.

Adriennd looked up, hurriedly wiping her tears away. She answered in a cold tone, "Why should you care? You don't even know me."

"Mat I sit?" he asked, not answering the questions that were put to him.

Adriennd nodded.

"Those who are in Slytherin are closer to one another than any other house. Also, your parents were the royalty of Slytherin during their term here," he answered.

"What?" mouthed Adriennd, but said it mentally.

"Didn't they tell you?"

Adriennd shook her head and then snapped, "I'm acting like a Gryffindor. Crying like an… I don't who."

Adrian stared at her for a moment, considering what to say. "I don't blame you," he said softly. "Your brother has been petrified and family is important… no matter what house they belong to."

Adriennd smirked gently and looked at Adrian. "Do you have siblings?"

"I did, by they died several years ago from disease."

"Oh," said Adriennd knowing that an _I'm sorry_ would mean nothing coming from her.

Adriennd stared at him for a moment. She then decided to trust Adrian. She had a certain feeling that she could trust him with anything.

After she told him of the notebook, he nodded softly. "You should never trust an object like that, but know that you can always come to me."

**A/N: superspunky7, hope you liked the small additional things I put into the chapter. I am really trying to extend them and put more detail in them. I decided to cut off the ending off this chapter and put it in the next as to give the last few moths of term more detail and so on… I'm not sure when I'll have Ch. 13. I don't have much time to write… and I'm being serious this time. Oh… also, we are going to repaint some parts of the house. So I am planning on repainting my room and I was wondering what you would think of a deep red or maybe a dark gold or maybe even a dark blue? Yay? Nay? I want your opinion. **

**Everyone else… hope you liked that chapter and I know I'm evil… But this _is_ the first level of evil... **

**Don't forget to review. **


	6. School to Summer

**A/N: Good Evening to you all. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here is the next one.**

**batbones- I'm happy that you get it… hope it stays that way.**

**superspunky7- I'm sending you Ch. 13 soon… maybe Monday.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adriennd and Adrian became the best of friends. They began to spend all of their time together. They were soon known throughout the school as the inseparable pair. After Desmond was petrified, no one else was attacked. Adriennd went in every week to visit her brother, even though he couldn't hear her or react to her. Studies continued and Adriennd kept receiving O's on every assignment. The rest of the year past without any important events.

Toward the end of the year, a potion for the petrified was obtained and everything returned to normal and exams passed smoothly. Adriennd was happy to have her brother back, but didn't show much of that affection when he returned. No more was said about the notebook and it was quickly forgotten.

Soon, the school year came to an end. Slytherin won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. Adriennd had proved to be an excellent Seeker. After the train ride home, Adriennd said bye to Adrian and the two separated for the summer.

"Owl me," said Adriennd before heading off to her father.

"Of course," answered Adrian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I am so bored here. There isn't much to do; breakfast, reading, piano, a little Quidditch with Desmond, and dinner. Your letters are always filled with so much excitement. I hope you enjoy France. I've been there once and it's wonderful. _

_Adriennd." _

She sealed the letter and gave it to her owl, which flew off. She went down to the kitchens and got herself a bowl of ice-cream and went for a walk in the garden. She spent a half an hour on a large swing, slowly eating and lightly rocking back and forth.

"Bored?" asked Desmond and sat down next to her.

"Aren't I always?" asked Adriennd.

Desmond half smirked half laughed. He then said, "Grandma Malfoy's here."

Adriennd nodded slightly and said in a low voice, "I'd rather be alone right now."

"Mother won't like that," pointed out Desmond.

"I don't care if she'll be disappointed in my behavior. I just want everyone to leave me alone right now. Ok!"

Desmond stared at her for a moment and then shrugged leaving, "Fine."

After five minutes, Jacqueline found Adriennd picking some roses. "Adriennd?" she said sharply.

Adriennd rolled her eyes before turning to her mother. "Yes?" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Why aren't you greeting your grandmother?" said Jacqueline, restraint obvious in her voice.

"Because I don't feel like being around people right now," said Adriennd, turning back to the flowers. "We really need some white roses here," she said half to herself, half to her mother.

"Adriennd, it is your duty to…"

"You are always talking about duties, maybe sometimes, you don't have to follow a certain code," said Adriennd sharply.

Jacqueline took in a sharp breath, her eyes flashing for a second.

"You always talk about being proper and to hold yourself honorably, but this is family. Can't you act like yourself in front of relatives?"

"Adriennd Amaryllis Malfoy," said Jacqueline slowly, "how dare you question me? I want you to go in there and act pleasantly. We'll talk about this later."

"Answer me one question first," said Adriennd, trying not to admit defeat. Why is it parents have that power? They can set any rule any punishment and you had to follow it.

"That is not how you ask," said Jacqueline.

Adriennd groaned inside herself from anger and then forcing herself to be pleasant re-asked, "Could you please answer one question mother?"

Jacqueline nodded.

"Why is my middle name Amaryllis?"

Jacqueline's expression turned bitter, but she hid it quickly. "Because it was named after the great sorceress…"

"Amaryllis Riddle?" asked Adriennd in surprise.

Jacqueline nodded softly watching her daughter's reaction carefully. Adriennd looked to the ground and said softly, "She truly is great. I would want to be just like her."

A tremor passed through Jacqueline and she said sharply, "No, Adriennd you don't. Now, inside."


	7. Summer

**A/N: Good Day! Here's the next chapter for the next three days. If I have time, I might update Sunday. Tomorrow I'm leaving to go see SJCforever and won't be back until Sunday. **

**ErikandChristine- Yes, Adriennd is going into here second year. **

**krillball6- Why? It's an important part of the plot… maybe one of the most important part of the plot… I can' explain why… I don't wanna give away any little thing. It's like Desmond being in Gryffindor. **

**Batbones- Sorry to say that you'll be waiting a hell long of a time. You'll be waiting until the very end of the story. Yes, it's going to take that long. **

**Now, prepare yourself to ascend to the second level of evil. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The four Malfoys were having breakfast one morning in late August, when the newspaper came through the window. Draco opened it and began looking over to see what was new. As he read the front page Headline, he choked on his coffee. He put down the cup and levitated the newspaper over to Jacqueline who was watching him intently. "Read the Headline," said Draco.

Jacqueline glanced at Draco, before reading the Headline. Her eyes flashed worriedly and Adriennd and Desmond exchanged glances.

The Headline read: **_Lucius Malfoy and several other Death Eaters escape from Azkaban. _**

Jacqueline quickly read the article and then levitated the newspaper back to Draco. Worry was veiled over her eyes and Desmond finally asked, "What is it?"

Draco sighed and said, "Your grandfather, Lucius Malfoy…"

"The one in Azkaban?" asked Desmond softly.

Draco nodded, "He and several others escaped prison."

The siblings exchanged glances and Desmond then asked, "But no one has ever escaped Azkaban before. Right?"

"There was one man, Sirius Black. He escaped about twenty years ago, but that's not important right now," said Jacqueline hurriedly.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Desmond.

Jacqueline thought for a minute, "Go to the Ministry set up a shield around the house."

Breakfast past in thought, each thinking of different things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amaryllis Riddle is taking action?" said Draco smirking as he saw Jacqueline dressed in flowing black robes. Her hair was down and she was now applying makeup.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this image," said Jacqueline putting eyeliner on her other eye, then black eye shadow, and mascara.

"I don't understand why you don't use magic for that," said Draco.

Jacqueline straightened herself and her old self returned. Her cold arrogant expression didn't show any of the sarcasm she was feeling. "Because the Muggle way lets you control everything."

Draco kissed her hand and then asked, "Why not come out with the truth? They deserve to know."

Jacqueline sighed and pulled out of his embrace and went to sit in an armchair. "No, never. The fact that Amaryllis Riddle and Jacqueline Mireille is the same person will never come back into light. Adriennd and Desmond do not need to know that. They are _better_ off not knowing about my past."

Draco looked over Jacqueline and stared at the transformation. The person she kept hidden for several years had returned. The muted multi-colored velvet robes she always wore were now black and lighter. Her face was under heavy make-up; making her eyes more distinguished and in a way darker. Her hair, which was usually pulled back, was down in moderate curls.

Draco sighed and said, "Have it your way. Good luck at the prison."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline appeared at Azkaban and was greeted by Fudge.

"What is their reason for escape?" asked Jacqueline, more of in a rhetorical way. "They had to have some reason! It can't be only the fact that they got sick of this prison."

"We have the whole Auror department on this. Harry Potter in the lead," said Fudge.

"Good," said Jacqueline. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Amaris," said Fudge and the two parted.

It was two in the evening when Amy appeared in Hogsmeade for lunch. She took a spot at a table outside and ordered. When she was leaving, she came across Draco, Adriennd, and Desmond. It was a moment of shock for both Draco and Jacqueline. Adriennd nor Desmond noticed anything unusual as Adriennd immediately started talking. Since it was Amaryllis Riddle, the two didn't bother to think about her being or appearing as someone else.

"Ms. Riddle, it is an honor to meet you," began Adriennd and continued chatting off.

"Adriennd," said Draco sharply. "Excuse my daughter. She admires you greatly," Draco said to Amy and then smiled. Adriennd and Desmond stared at their father who smiled rarely and not at strangers. They looked back at Amaryllis who had a smile playing in her eyes. They parted and Jacqueline Apparated to the Malfoy Manor, relieved that her children didn't recognize her.


	8. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

**A/N: I HAD THE BEST WEEKEND EVER! I've spent around three hundred dollars, but I don't care… Here's another chappy for you.**

**batbones- Who you calling an idiot child? No, joking… I know what you mean.**

**krillball6- It will blow up in her face… trust me. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good day," said Adriennd, as she saw Adrian on the train. She sat down next to him as he returned a greeting.

Adriennd asked about his trip to France and then talked about her summer. She told him about the time where Grandmother Malfoy visited.

"Your middle name is Amaryllis?" asked Adrian, immediately finding that piece of information interesting.

"Yes. I'm not really sure why, though. Mum didn't say much. She gets uptight whenever any three of us mention her around the house. I once received a long lecture on Amaryllis Riddle," said Adriennd thoughtfully.

"Interesting," said Adrian, also thinking.

Adriennd's voice grew quieter and she then said, "You probably read about my grandfather escaping prison."

Adrian nodded and looked intently at Adriennd.

"Well, he escaped prison and…"

"Why was he in jail, again?"

"First, don't interrupt me. Second, he was a Death Eater."

Adrian nodded again and a ghost of a smile passed across his lips.

Adriennd didn't notice and continued, "After the morning paper, mum left and was gone for a fair amount of time."

"You think she went to the prison?"

"Possibly, but there's no way of telling without asking. I just wish there weren't so many secrets around the house."

Adrian smirked and the two continued their conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adriennd and Desmond were back at school. Each was once again surrounded by their friends. All of the students immediately started questioning the two young Malfoys about Lucius. But, they didn't give away any information about the event.

The sorting went calmly and another Redflower was added to the Gryffindor House. The next day, classes and all school activities took off to a wonderful start.

Soon it was the end of September and the first Quidditch match was to be Slytherin against Ravenclaw.

The two teams walked onto the field and after the two Captains crushed each other's hands, the game began. Adriennd circled the field once and then settled in one place and kept scanning the field. She found it was much easier and more efficient to look for the Snitch that way, because if you were moving, the Snitch might be somewhere opposite of you.

The score was 60 to 40; Slytherin in the lead. Adriennd began to get impatient. She began to circle the field, the Ravenclaw Seeker several feet behind her.

She then saw it; the small golden ball.

She made a dive and the Ravenclaw Seeker followed. The Snitch was practically touching the ground. As the Ravenclaw Seeker pulled out of the dive, Adriennd kept heading down, hand outstretched. Everyone and everything grew quiet and even the players halted, watching. It was a tensed moment as Adriennd grew closer to the ground. Her hand closed upon the golden ball as she pulled out of the dive barely six inches from the ground. Cheers irrupted from all sides as Adriennd rose up holding the Snitch up.


	9. The Floating Image

**A/N: Good evening… even though I don't know what's so good about it.**

**krillball6- Hmm… you don't like Adrian… snickers that's interesting. **

**ErikandChristine- Hmm… I based the transformation on something I was brought to attention. There's nothing more to Jacqui's transformation than what I put. It's that simple because when I dress up and everything else, I look absolutely different… some people even question if some of the pictures of me are actually me. So, I just based it on that.**

**superspunky7- I know you're sick right now, but here are a few words for you. Hope you get better and check each chappy for stuff that I changed.**

**Here's a longer chappy for all of you and brace yourselves for the third level of evil. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not many can pull off a stunt like that," said a Slytherin after the game.

Adriennd smirked as she and the Quidditch team made their way back to the Common Room to celebrate. When they entered the room, music was playing and the party was already started. When the team entered, Adriennd in the lead, applause shot out from everyone.

The party was a loud and long one and only towards two in the morning, people began to head for bed. Adriennd was the last one in the room. She was sitting on the black leather couch, facing the fire. The crackling and popping sounds calmed her and she entered thought. She mostly reflected upon her life.

There was so much unknown and untold.

She didn't know anything about her mother and little about her father.

She had a grandfather who was a convict.

She didn't even know about her grandparents from her mother's side. As far she remembered, Jacqueline had never mentioned then; not even once.

Also, Adriennd figured out that Jacqueline had issues towards white roses.

Lastly, her middle name was strange.

Why Amaryllis?

There had to be some mystery in her mother's life. She _did_ live during the time of Voldemort. Maybe she was somehow connected to him. She had gone to school with Harry Potter. Besides, neither Adriennd nor Desmond knew was what House Jacqueline was in.

"What are we thinking about?" said Adrain standing next to Adriennd, making her jump.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked.

The other didn't answer, making Adriennd answer the question put to her, "Life's mysteries."

Adrian nodded and said, "You should go to bed."

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Still."

Adriennd finally stood up and went to bed and falling asleep immediately at 3:00 a.m.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second years were standing outside the DADA classroom, waiting for the Professor after lunch. They stood many feet away from the door. The reason was this. A misty image of a skull was floating outside the classroom.

"What is going on? Let me through," said Jacqueline sharply making the crowd of second years part immediately.

Jacqueline stopped short when she saw the image. Her pale face transformed to deathly pale. Her dull eyes lit up in worry and her lips parted in shock. She slowly advanced to it until she and the image were three feet apart. She took out her wand, pointed it at the skull, and said an incantation.

There was bright light as Jacqueline flew back and landed in the middle of the parted group of students. Adriennd gasped as she saw her mother in a heap on the floor, her hair undone from the pony tail and now covering her face.

Jacqueline rose up on her left elbow and flipped her hair to the back, staring at the image. The skull began to change. The mouth slowly opened and a snake's head appeared in it. The snake made its way out of the skull's mouth and rose above the head forming the sign known as the Dark Mark. It lingered for a few moments and then with a flash it was gone.

Jacqui's eyes narrowed. Someone helped her up and she was handed her wand. She immediately pocketed it and put her hair up.

"Everyone go to your common room and only leave it for your next class," said Jacqueline sharply, still looking at the spot where the mark had been.

The students, not understanding what happened, began walking away. Adriennd approached her mother and looked at her with slightly worried eyes. "Mother," she said softly, causing Jacqueline to look at her. "Are you alright?" Jacqui smiled feebly and hugged Adriennd.

Adriennd let herself be hugged; not understanding what caused this softness to come out.

"I love you. Always remember that," said Jacqueline.

Adriennd nodded and then headed for the dungeons. Jacqueline meanwhile pulled out her wand again and cautiously entered the classroom. There was nothing out of the ordinary and no unfamiliar magic traces were found.

Jacqueline immediately headed off to Dumbledore.


	10. Classes, Year 4

**A/N: Good Afternoon. New piece of info. I've started a whole new Harry Potter fanfic. It's called The Right Choice. The first chapter is up. Please read and review. **

**krillball6- I'm not going to say anything about Adrian. Just keep reading.**

**ErikandChristine- You know I love twists. Thank you for reviewing the Right Choice. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A floating skull and snake?" asked Desmond at dinner when the news reached him and Jacob.

"Yes. It was outside the DADA classroom. I don't know much more than that," said Jacob.

Desmond thought for a moment and glanced at his mother who seemed no different. He took a swig of his Pumpkin Juice and then stood up, heading for the Slytherin Table. As he neared it, the Slytherins gave him the evil eye. Desmond disregarded them as he walked up to his sister.

"Adriennd?"

She and Adrian turned around and stared at Desmond with a 'this-better-be-good' expression.

"I need to talk to you," said Desmond.

"I'm in the middle of my meal," said Adriennd.

"This is more important than some piece of chicken," said Desmond and took a hold of Adriennd's robes and pulled her up. Adrian stood up with her and said firmly, "Let go of her. If she doesn't want to go, then she won't."

Desmond stared at the second year, his grip relaxing on his sister, not because of the command, but because he shouldn't act like that to his sister. Adriennd slapped her brother's hand away and said to Adrian, "It's alright. I won't be long."

The two siblings left the Great Hall; Gryffindor following Slytherin.

"This better be good," snapped Adriennd once in the Antechamber.

Desmond stared at his sister and then asked, "What happened in Defense today?"

Adriennd raised an eyebrow and took in a breath. "The Slytherins were the first to come for class. I was of course in the lead. When we approached the door, there was nothing there. As I reached for the door handle, we were all pushed back by some force and a misty skull appeared. It took up most of the hall way. We were soon joined by the Ravenclaws. When the clock began to chime, the Professor appeared. She tried to get rid of the image, but instead she was thrown back and a snake appeared from the mouth."

"A snake from the skull's mouth?" asked Desmond and Adriennd nodded.

"She immediately dismissed the class. There was worry in her eyes, Desmond. I could sense something isn't right, especially after Grandfather Malfoy escaped prison."

"Why was he in prison anyways?" asked Desmond.

Adriennd shrugged and then exclaimed, "Dad said something about being a supporter of You-Know-Who. Our parents don't tell us anything about themselves and their past. Why all these secrets? Why!"

Some passing students eyed the distressed Slytherin. Desmond took Adriennd by the elbows gave her a soft shake. "Adriennd, relax. I know it's aggravating to not know anything about the past, but there are ways to find out."

Adriennd smirked and shook her head. "I don't have the time. Studying takes most of it. I barely have time for Quidditch. Plus, I'm not sure I'll be able to do what you say."

It was Desmond's time to smirk, "Aren't you supposed to be a Slytherin?"

Adriennd looked up at him, questioning in her eyes. She then asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. I'll try to find some things out when I can and you try to do anything you can when you have the time," said Desmond and his sister nodded. He quickly hugged her and the other didn't resist.

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short.**


	11. History

**A/N: Good Morning. I think it actually is a good morning because I got to sleep in until 11 today (President's Weekend, so I have five days off counting sat. and sun.). Now, I hope you enjoy this chappy… it's not evil. And for those who are reading my new story: The Right Choice, I'm working on the next chapter. And those who haven't read it yet… please do.**

**ErikandChristine- She's mean to her brother, because an important part of the plot… you'll see what I mean later on. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adriennd was sitting in her History class, trying to listen to Professor Binns. She suddenly got an idea and the Professor stopped droning on and then said in a tired voice, "Macy, you've got a question?"

Adriennd frowned for a moment and then disregarded the ghost. "Can you tell us about the time of Voldemort?"

Professor Binns stared off into space for a moment then snapped back into reality. He thought for a moment and then said, "Very well. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a very powerful wizard. He lived, roughly, twenty years ago. When he came into power in winter, he killed all who wouldn't side with him. In the fall of the same year, he came upon the one year old Harry Potter. In that one night, all of his powers were gone. Why? Many have only guesses."

"But, Voldemort wasn't gone, was he?" asked Adriennd, who seemed to be the only one interested in the subject. Adrian, next to her, was also alert and his eyes were a mix between worry and suspicion.

Binns shook his head and said, "He returned ten years later. He was no more than a shadow. In order to have some form, he shared a body with a man who later became the DADA teacher here. Harry Potter faced him in his first year and defeated him for the second time. The next year, You-Know-Who reappeared through something else. A means of a diary…"

Adriennd frowned softly. Adrian next to her smirked softly, but didn't say anything.

"This was no ordinary diary. When written in, the ink would absorb through the page and an answer would appear."

_No! It can't be, _thought Adriennd. Trying not to focus on the notebook someone left for her.

"The memory of the sixteen year old version of the wizard was preserved in that diary that was picked up by an innocent girl in her first year, Ginny Weasley."

A few Hufflepuffs sat up straight, for they knew the Redflowers.

"The power of the diary overtook her and she was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and if Harry Potter didn't come to save her and fight You-Know-Who again, she would have died. Two years later, the wizard returned to his body and he began to gather his strength. A year later, Harry Potter and he came face to face for the fifth time in the Ministry of Magic. With the help of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, You-Know-Who had to retreat his forces. The next year was spent with no news of him. The Dark Lord was planning something and the next year, he sent a spy into Harry Potter's midst; Amaryllis Riddle; his goddaughter."

"But, sir, that can't be right. Amaryllis Riddle was on Dumbledore's side," said Adriennd trying to process all the information and piece it together with the little she already knew.

"Yes, everyone thought so, too. It turned out that she was under the Tous Dominateur. When the time for the time for the final battle came, Harry Potter thought Amaryllis his friend when she changed sides. The numbers were uneven; three against two. The powers were though, in the Dark Lord's favor. In the end, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Amaryllis Riddle, who tried to fight the curse, defeated You-Know-Who for good. Is there anything else, Ms. Malfoy?"

Adriennd shook her head and the Professor excused the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Desmond!" called Adriennd, going over to her brother several days later. She then told him what she knew. After a few moments of silence, Desmond said, "So mother had to have gone to school with Amaryllis Riddle."

"Father too," added Adriennd.

"The strange thing is this," he began walking to the library. "I decided to look at some old yearbooks. The strange thing is this; our mother wasn't under any house. Watch," he pulled out the yearbook from their parents' year. He first showed Adriennd the Ravenclaw House under M, for Mireille.

Nothing.

Then he went to Hufflepuff.

Nothing.

In Slytherin.

Still nothing for Mireille.

They opened to Gryffindor and Desmond pointed out Amaryllis, but there was no sign of Jacqueline. Adriennd stared at the picture of Amaryllis. The girl's eyes were dull, and under black eye-shadow and heavy layer of mascara. Her face was pale and had sharpness to it and a sense of coldness and arrogance.

"That's some unpleasant Gryffindor," said Desmond, looking at Amy's icy glare.

Adriennd shrugged and said, "It's not possible that mother's not in here. Even father says that she attended Hogwarts in her final year."

"We'll just have to keep looking," sighed Desmond.


	12. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N: Good Evening. I just came home from shopping… I seem to be doing a lot of it this year… Here's a chapter of entertainment for all of you. Also, it's longer than usual. **

**krillball6- They won't find out for a _really_ long time… knowing me it's never good.**

**ErikandChristine- It's good that you are noting the stuff I emphasize. **

**batbones- Don't worry the thickness will change… read my other fic. The Right Choice.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am NOT stepping foot onto that field," said Jacqueline in Dumbledore's office.

He calmly stared at her. "All you are going to do is referee the game. You won't have to fly."

Jacqueline sat down and thought for a moment. She then gave up, "Fine, but I am not stepping foot onto the grass more than I have to. And flying, forget it. Next time, please ask someone else to substitute for Madame Hootch."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the worst weather in the history of bad weathers," said a Gryffindor Beater.

Desmond glanced at him and then outside where there was pouring rain.

"Five minutes Gryffindors," said Jacqueline, popping in and then out with the message.

"So, where's Madame Hootch?" asked Jacob, the Gryffindor Keeper.

"Family thing," said another member.

"What does your mother know about Quidditch?" asked Jacob of Desmond.

Desmond shrugged and said, "She never showed much interest in watching. My father is a different thing. He was Seeker of the Slytherin team during his term here."

Jacob nodded.

"Guess it's time."

The teams walked out and were immediately soaked after a few seconds. It was impossible to see anything and Jacqueline had to call fouls several times. It was forty-five minutes into the game and the score was a bare 30 to 10; Gryffindor in the lead. Strangely, they played better in bad weather.

An hour into the game, Gryffindor called a time-out. Jacob was hit by an unexpected Bludger. He was now on his broom, unable to wield it, because of a broken shoulder. His hands were not in his possession. Jacqueline watched the team by the hoops for a few seconds, then when they didn't land, took up her broom and mounted it, mumbling angrily.

To the surprise of Adriennd, Jacqueline wielded the broom with ease. Jacqueline leveled with the team and said, "All to the ground. Mr. Lynde, can you fly at all?"

Jacob shook his head. Jacqueline took her hands of the broom's handle and took out her wand. Adriennd and Desmond carefully watched their mother, seeing her on a broom for the first time. They weren't even sure that she knew how to fly. Before Jacqueline could do anything, a Bludger hit Jacob's broom, lightly brushing Jacqueline's. Jacob lost his seating and began to fall to the ground. Jacqueline, who was pushed a side by the Bludger, lost track of her wand, as she had to grab the broom to steady it. She caught sight of the falling Jacob in time to snap her fingers. At the snap, Jacob stopped falling and just hung in mid-air, several feet above the ground. Below him lay his broken Firebolt.

Jacqueline slowly went into a dive, like an inexperienced flyer would do. Meanwhile, the two younger Malfoy's watched their mother's careful descent. Jacqueline leveled her broom next to Jacob and carefully placed him in front of him. Then, after descending to the ground, she made sure that he was led to the Hospital Wing. Jacqueline resumed the game, only now, Gryffindor was one team-member short.

In a half an hour, Adriennd saw the Snitch. She sped off, Desmond many feet behind her. Adriennd rose higher, the rain beating hard upon her face. She felt Desmond at her side. She understood it was her brother, but this was a game and they were facing against each other so she pushed him. It surprised Desmond, but nether-the-less, he returned the action. The two, kept rising higher and higher, and the stadium was a long ways down. Desmond's hand was closer, because his arm was longer. Adriennd knew that if she didn't do something, Gryffindor would win the game.

Therefore, she carefully placed her feet on the slippery broom. Stabilizing herself, she let the handle go with her hands. Before she could make a leap for the Snitch, the golden ball darted down. Adriennd lost her footing and slipped off the broom, but instead she grabbed on to it by one of her hands. While Desmond made a dive, Adriennd tried to not lose her grip. Several seconds later, she mounted her broom and made a dive.

The audience was searching the sky for the two Seekers. They were surprised when they saw Desmond in a dive, emerging from the clouds, alone. Several seconds later, they saw Adriennd following up in a dive. Desmond was close to the Snitch when it flew off in a different direction. Adriennd immediately went off in that direction, cutting distance and flying in front Desmond. The two were very close to the ground, Adriennd mere inches from the golden ball.

Adriennd inched her way to the front of her broom and her fingers barely touched the thin wings of the ball. She tried to put more speed to her broom, but it was impossible. Suddenly, an image appeared before her eyes. She was about fourteen years old. She was standing next to Adrian who was wearing black robes and had a white wand in his hand. She was wearing dark robes also and her head was bent. They were standing in a dark room and suddenly, the image was interrupted when someone behind her yelled, "Adriennd!"

She shook her head in time to have her hand close upon the Snitch and her slam into one of the stands.


	13. The Wand

**A/N: Good Afternoon. Well, here's the next chapter and you'll find out if Adriennd is ok. **

**All I have to say is brace yourself for the fourth level of evil and …**

… **Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adriennd opened her eyes slowly and found that she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that every single part of her body was in pain, especially her head. She groaned softly, causing someone to walk over to her.

"Adriennd? Are you awake?" asked a voice, that she knew belonged to Adrian.

She grunted softly and stared at him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

She moaned in answer.

"Alright," said Adrian.

Adriennd felt something cold against her fingers and slowly tried to finger it, to figure what it was.

"It is the Snitch," said Adrian, catching that she was moving her hand. "No one could pry it out of your hand."

"Mhhm," she moaned. She fumbled with her facial muscles and then softly said, "What happened?"

"I should be asking you the same. You were centimeters away from the Snitch, when you kinda spaced out. When you came to yourself, you caught the Snitch and slammed into a stand. You have been here for a day and a half. What happened?"

Adriennd thought for a minute. She then remembered her vision. Before she could relay it to Adrian, her mother came in.

"Adriennd," she said softly, walking up to the bedside. Adrian immediately moved away. "You finally woke up, that's good." She took her daughter's hand and stroked it softly.

"Her, mum," said Adriennd softly.

"What happened on the field?" asked Jacqueline, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"I had… I don't know how to explain this… a…"

"A vision?" asked Jacqueline.

"Yes," said Adriennd strangely. "How did you know?"

Jacqueline straightened her back more in agitation. She finally said, picking her words carefully, "You come from a long line of Seers."

Adriennd stared at the ceiling, thinking about the new piece of information. "And you are…"

"Also a Seer," said Jacqueline, wondering if it was alright for her to say this.

"I see," said Adriennd. "And Desmond?"

"I don't think he is. Now, I won't you to rest. That was a hard fall." She then turned to Adrian, "I think you've spent too much time here, Mr. Melancton. You need to your homework, which I note, hasn't been turned in today."

"Yes, Professor," said Adrian.

After he had gone, Adriennd asked, "How long has he been here?"

"Every possible second. I believe he missed his first class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline sat in her office staring at a wand.

_After the rain stopped, she went to find her wand. Jacqueline walked onto the field and searched the grass. In a few minutes, she located the wand. She bent to pick it up and after she pocketed it. When she turned to leave, something caught her eye. She turned and squinted at a small part of a white object showing. _

_She groaned, mumbling, "Just what I need, something detaining me on this damned filed. The faster I get away from it, the better. At least I'm not flying. Never again am I playing Quidditch." _

_She advanced to the object to see it was plunged into the ground. She bent down and touched it. It was hard and made of wood. She pointed her finger at it and with an upward motion, the object rose out of the ground. When Jacqueline saw what it was, her face drained of all color it processed. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She reached her hand out to touch it, to see if it wasn't just a figment of her imagination._

_No, it was real. _

_All of it. _

_From the thin pointed edge, to the sharp claw like handle, Voldemort's wand hadn't changed. Jacqueline brushed some dirt off of it and looked at it carefully. _

She now sat in her office staring at it. She hadn't shown it to anyone and didn't plan on it. It was his, no doubt. But what could it mean?

The escaped Death Eaters?

The Dark Mark?

The wand?

No, just mere coincidence, no more than that.


	14. Preparing for the Reunion

**A/N: Good Afternoon. How's everyone doing? Just an update on The Right Choice, I'm almost finished with Ch. 2 and so I might update tonight. **

**krillball6- No one is sure about Adrian. All I'm saying is just keep reading. **

**Mandrake Queen and batbones- I'm evil and I know it's creepy, but that's me. And both of you need to read my new fic. The Right Choice.**

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need all the volunteers here. Everyone else please leave the room," said Hermione.

It was late March, and Hogwarts was once again preparing for a reunion. Right now, the volunteers who were going to help with the event were having a meeting. Hermione looked over a list of names and called one by one. The two young Malfoys were included this year. This was their parents' reunion, and they weren't missing it. After the jobs were passed out and explained, everyone dispersed.

"This is going to be one of the most important steps in finding out about the past," said Desmond.

"I wonder if Amaryllis Riddle is going to be there," said Adriennd thoughtfully.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Demsond.

"Yeah, of course," she replied. "We have to be alert to every detail and I am going to leave."

"Why?" asked Desmond.

"Because your 'girlfriend' is right behind us."

Desmond turned around to see Marcella there. "She is not my girlfriend," he said through gritted teeth.

"Aha," and Adriennd walked off.

"Hey," said Marcella.

"Good day," said Desmond in his usual manor.

"You are too well mannered," said Marcella, laughing softly. "We'll need to fix that."

Desmond raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you'd make a good Slytherin," she said, looking him over. "No idea why you're in Gryffindor."

"One of life's mysteries," said Desmond.

Marcella stopped walking, looked around them, and then grabbing the sleeve of Desmond's robes, she pulled him to a desolate spot in the castle.

"Ok," she said in a hushed, serious tone, "I hear you and your sister are trying to find out about your parents' pasts. Is that true?"

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Adrian, who was informed by Adriennd herself."

"We are," said Desmond carefully.

"Camilla, Donatien, Desiderio, and I can help."

"How?" asked Desmond carefully.

"I think we can get the twins and triplets on this too, but I'm not sure," said Marcelaa, half to herself, half to Desmond.

"What are you talking about?"

"How to get information about your parent's pasts!" she exclaimed. "What do we have to go on?"

Desmond told her and she said, "That's all! Your parents are secretive beyond belief. Ok, here's what we do." She lowered her voice again, "We can make a potion to add to their drinks that will put a charm on them that'll allow _us_ to hear in on their conversations. Seeing them every single second won't be a problem. Just hearing is the most important. There have to be important conversations and clues to pick up."

"Ok," said Desmond slowly. "What is the potion and how do we add it in?"

Marcella answered, "Camilla will supply the potion and I'm hoping we can get the triplets to help. They are the greatest pranksters in this school."

"Right. How do we get them to agree to work with a bunch of Slytherins?" he asked smirking.

Marcella rolled her eyes. "Is it a problem with you people that you hate well bred, high ranking people? No, they won't be working for us; they'll be helping you and your sister."

Desmond thought for a moment and then agreed. "I'll talk to them."

"Ok. It's set then. Oh, don't search for us. We'll find you when needed," with that she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alejandro," said Desmond as he approached one of the redheads.

The boy shook his head in annoyance and said, "I'm Albert."

"Sorry. Look, I need to talk to all three of you," said Desmond.

"One moment." Albert pulled out small chord out of his pocket. He attached it to his ear and then said, "Armand and Alejandro, Desmond needs to talk to all three of us. Gryffindor tower." He turned to Desmond, "They'll be here in precisely, three, two, one."

The portrait hole opened and the two twins entered, surprising Desmond completely.

"Yes?" asked the other two simultaneously.

"I need to ask you a favor," said Desmond.

"What's that?" asked Alejandro.

Desmond lowered his voice and said, "At the reunion, I need you to come up with a way to slip a potion into my parents' drinks."

The triplets stared at him for a moment. They exchanged glances and Alejandro spoke again, "What's in it for us?"

Desmond thought for a moment, then answered, "15 Galleons…"

"Each," added Armand quickly.

"Fine," agreed Desmond.

"We'll get back to you with the plan in a few days," said Alejandro and the triplets walked off.


	15. The Reunion

**A/N: Good… what-ever you call 8:43 at night. SJCforever says hi. **

**superspunky7- You know I love you and it's feels good to have you back. And I am thinking of painting my room blue and only the wall with the doors will be a deep gold. Not bad? I loved your review for Ch. 10. I laughed really hard, but I do agree with you. I don't think you'll like Adrian as much when I explain my plot in the later on chapters… I will send you chapters 16-20 probably tonight. I have rewritten a few things and I want you to take a look at them. Oh, please read my new fic. The Right Choice. I want your opinion. **

**LateNiteRomance- I'm glad you caught up and just so you know, I update often. **

**krillball6- I love your dedication. Thank you.**

**Fear My Butterfly Army- I am _very_ evil…**

**Don't forget to review. **

This chappy is dedicated to my wonderful editor superspunky7! Welcome back!

**Oi, it took me like a quarter of an hour to go through my E-mail. Dang. Oh well. Enjoy. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Desmond, after listening to the triplets' plan.

"Yes, you just have to make the potion extremely strong or else it isn't going to work," said Alejandro.

Desmond nodded, "I'll have it to you in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline stood in front of her bed in her room at Hogwarts. She was looking at her old school uniform and kept asking herself if she should go to the reunion. She hadn't spoken to Harry or Ron in ages. Hermione was a must when it came to school.

But, will she be welcomed back?

Also, her kids were up to something.

She felt it.

They had been up to something in the last few months. So, she had to be careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The noise in the Antechamber of the castle was enormous. Everyone was excited to return, see old faces, and catch up on life.

Our trio was together again. Harry has become the head in the Auror Department and Ron was working in the Mystical Animal Department.

"So, is she planning to show up?" asked Harry of Hermione. The other shrugged.

Desmond and Adriennd watched the trio from the shadows, seeing Harry Potter for first time in person. They then saw their father and four other men approach the three.

"Oh look who it is," they heard him say. The trio turned to face Draco. "It's Potter and his golden little side-kicks."

The trio smirked and Harry said, "You haven't changed, ferret."

The siblings exchanged glances and silently laughed at their father's nickname, wondering if there was some story attached.

Draco was about to retort when someone called his name. "Draco Malfoy? Is that you?"

Desmond and Adriennd saw a woman with shoulder length black hair come up to the five Slytherins and three Gryffindors.

"Parkinson," said Draco coldly, looking at Pansy.

"It's Carson now," she said.

The brother and sister immediately realized that Donatien was her son.

"I see," said Draco.

Pansy turned to the other four Slytherins, acknowledging each by last name, "Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle. Same group as ever."

"So the old couple hasn't been in touch? No friendship established what so ever?" asked Ron.

Adriennd and Desmond exchanged glances again as they obtained another new piece of information.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he walked up to Ron, so the two were face to face, "Watch what you say, Weasley."

Ron slightly pushed the Slytherin back, causing surprise to surface on Draco's face. He then noticed the change in the youngest Weasley brother. He wasn't as fearful as he used to be. Ron, had somehow gained more courage over the years.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately took a step forward, but Draco stopped them with a simple hand gesture. He said only one thing before departing, "Watch yourself, Weasley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each House entered one after another in groups. The volunteers sat at a table in front of the Staff and watched the procession. So far, Adriennd and Desmond hadn't seen their mother with any of the groups. Amaryllis Riddle also hadn't shown.

"It feels awesome to be back," said Ron.

"You're only saying that because there isn't any work involved," said Harry.

The other shrugged as Hermione rolled her eyes.

They continued talking like everyone else. Ten minutes into the dinner, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Jacqueline appeared. A silence spread over the room as everyone stared at her. Adriennd and Desmond tried to distinguish their mother's house, but she was too far away. But, both were positive that she would be in Slytherin.

Jacqueline stood in the doorway and stared at the room in front of her. Slowly, but surely each table stood up and began to applaud. Jacqueline gasped, but didn't say anything. The siblings watched in awe as to why their mother was treated so.

Jacqueline slowly began to walk and to the young Malfoys' surprise she stopped in front of the trio. A long silence was shared between them until Jacqueline whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

Hermione, who was on the opposite side of the table smiled, while Harry and Ron didn't say anything. In a few seconds, Jacqueline and the guys exchanged hugs. Applause rang out again, but only from three tables this time.

Neville rose and said, "A toast to the reunited quartet."

"To the quartet," rang out many voices.

"Come on, where are the triplets?" whispered Desmond to himself.

Speaking about the triplets…

Alejandro, Armand, and Albert were insect sized. They were hastily making their way from Draco's goblet to Jacqueline's goblet. Desmond and Adriennd could hear what was going on at their father's table, but their mother interested them more. But, being the size that they were, the triplets couldn't cross the distance swiftly. Soon enough they poured in the potion into the goblet.

Adriennd and Desmond finally had access to both conversations.

"…as it were coming," said Jacqueline.

The siblings heard laughter follow.

"That sure was a hell of a time," said Harry.

"Tell me about it," said Ron, completely comfortable with talking to Jacqueline. "Those games were the most bloody we've played."

"All I know is that I'm not stepping onto a Quidditch Field again," said Jacqueline.

"You have to," said Harry and Ron in unison.

"We're playing Slytherin this afternoon!" exclaimed Ron.

"I understand that," said Jacqueline slowly, "But you must understand…"

"No, you're going and that's final," said Harry.

Adriennd and Desmond didn't understand what they were talking about and everything they said didn't give them any clues. They just had to wait until the two Quidditch games.

Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin.

They finally would get to see their father play.


	16. Gryffindor vs Slytherin, the Old Days

**A/N: Yay! Um… I don't think I've ever said that word… Ok, then. No, I'm happy because I was having problems with the site so, yeah. Here's a chapter of pure entertainment. **

**superspunky7- I don't know? I want to tell you about Adrian, but then I don't, because you'll freak out. Hmm… you'll just have to wait… And I think the last chapter explained your question in your E-mail about the Quidditch robes. **

**batbones- This is one of these special times where I am compassionate. Yes, you heard me right. I'm not going to say suck it up or none of the stuff I usually do. I'll talk to you tomorrow. **

**LateNiteRomance- Thank you.**

**ErikandChristine- Yes, that vision is important and will definitely be shown in the future…**

**I have decided to dedicate this next chapter to batbones. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You'll be fine, trust me," said Harry to Jacqueline as the Gryffindor Quidditch team got ready to go onto the field. It took much persuasion to get Jacqueline back on the broom. She rolled her eyes, but didn't answer.

Hufflepuff just finished playing Ravenclaw and now it was their turn. They soon heard cheers as the Slytherin team flew onto the field. Each member of the Slytherin team flew out. The announcer said each person's name.

Adriennd and Desmond watched from one of the many stands their father. There were many more stands added since all of the school was there and the people from the reunion. The Slytherins positioned themselves and then the Gryffindor team began to fly out.

"Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Chaser, Harry Potter. Chasers, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas," began the announcer. Dean and Ginny came for the game so the teams would be like in the past. "Beaters, John Adamsen and Peter Kalnep. Keeper, Ron Weasley and the best Seeker in the History of Hogwarts, Jacqueline Mireille."

Adriennd and Desmond paused. They probably didn't hear that right. Their mother, the best Seeker in Hogwarts' History! That couldn't be right. They looked down and without a mistake; there saw their mother opposite of their father. This was going to be interesting.

"Now, I want a clean game… from all of you," said Madame Hooch, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"The Quaffle is released. Dean Thomas takes it, passes to Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini intercepts. He makes for the other side of the field, goes for the goal, Ron Weasley saves. He throws it to Harry Potter who speeds off to the enemy's goal posts."

Adriennd and Desmond barely watched the Chasers. Their eyes were concentrated on their parents. Jacqueline sat in mid-air, not moving. Adriennd realized that she herself used the same technique and now understood where she got it from. Desmond was wondering what was wrong and if it was normal for her to be like this, but Adriennd explained.

Draco was slowly circling the field. He paused next Jacqueline when he heard that Slytherin was in the lead by thirty points.

"A bit tired, ferret?" the siblings heard Jacqueline ask. She slowly sat up and looked toward Draco.

The other smirked and said, "Never change do we?"

Jacqueline smirked and then turned her eyes to the field. In several minutes, Adriennd and Desmond saw what they thought they'd never see. Jacqueline sped off to the other side of the field, Draco closely behind her. She went into a dive and like lightning pulled out of it and began to rise high into the air, following the darting Snitch. She and Draco grew even and that displeased her. Jacqui pushed him, he returned the favor. The Snitch darted to the left and the Seekers made a sharp turn. Draco was now flying below Jacqueline, each still even. They then heard the commentator exclaim, "Jacqueline watch for the..."

Before Jacqueline could comprehend, she was hit by a Bludger and she fell to the ground at a height of two-hundred feet. She landed and Harry quickly called a time-out. The Gryffindor team quickly gathered around her.

"Jacqueline, can you hear us?" asked Ginny, bending over her.

Jacqui slowly rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She laughed softly and lifted her hand and she was pulled up. Once on her feet, she staggered for a moment then felt someone push her broom into her hand.

"You alright?" asked Harry.

Jacqueline nodded and walked past the team, then mounted her broom and rose into the air. Everyone burst into applause as they saw Jacqueline on her broom again. Adriennd and Desmond could believe their eyes as they saw Jacqueline back up. Their mother, who they were led to believe weak, was stronger than they thought her to be. The game resumed and in several minutes the Snitch was sighted again.

Jacqueline and Draco were side each trying to dismount the other. In the end, Jacqueline pulled a new stunt, catching Draco by surprise and in the end catching the Snitch.

And that was that.

The reunion was over and people began to return to normal life.


	17. First Clues of the Mystery

**A/N: Good evening everyone. I just came home from school. Yes, I just came home. Oh, my god. Our yearbook is going down the drain. And being the wonderful editor that I am, I stayed after school finishing the pages, so we could make our deadline… and bla, bla, bla. Here's the next chapter for you.**

**LateNiteRomance- I like how you commented on what I needed to expand more on. I hope you like this chapter more… it kinda relates to your review.**

**ErikandChristine- I am like the biggest fan that ever lived. I absolutely love that opera and the movie. I've been tossing this idea around in my head and I think I'll start a POTO fic. Probably next month. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, so what did we learn?" asked Desmond the next day.

"First, mother did attend the school. Second, she is friends with the famous trio. Third, she was in Gryffindor…"

"That explains my sorting," said Desmond.

"Right," Adriennd continued, "Fourth, she is famous around school. Fifth, she is afraid of the field for some reason." Adriennd frowned for a moment and her brother finished for her.

"And lastly, she plays Quidditch."

Adriennd took out a yearbook and began to flip through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Desmond a few minutes later.

"I remember Adrian telling me that our parents were the royalty of Slytherin. That can't be right, because…"

"mother was in a different House," finished Desmond.

"Right." Adriennd opened to the Slytherin division page and began to look carefully at every picture.

"Look, right there," Adriennd pointed at a picture of their parents at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy. The caption under the picture said, "Draco Malfoy and Jacqueline Mireille, Prince and Princess of Slytherin."

"That can't be right," whispered Desmond.

Adriennd took the book from him. She stared at the picture for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and she flipped to a different page.

"What are you doing?" asked Desmond.

He received no answer. Adriennd found what she was looking for. She compared the two pictures and then said, "Desmond, look at this."

Desmond looked at the picture of their parents then at a picture of another girl. "What?"

"Can't you see a similarity between her and mother?"

Desmond looked closer, "A bit. What does Amaryllis Riddle have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure." Adriend thought for a moment and then carefully voiced her thoughts. "I think the two are related in a way."

"That doesn't explain why our mother is not listed anywhere."

"Do not interrupt me. They might be cousins or something. But there must be a relation. Now, the similarity between the two means that Amaryllis Riddle is part of this too."

"And how do you propose we get a hold of the most powerful witch of all history?" smirked Desmond.

"I'm not sure. I can think of two options…"

Desmond waited for his sister to organize her thoughts.

"One, we could wait until Amaryllis Riddle has another ball…"

"But those are rare," said Desmond. "She holds one about every other year.

"I know," said Adriennd slowly; weighing each word before speaking. "That's why my second option is _a little bit_ more practival…"

"A little bit?"

"Yes," Adriennd thought for another moment and then said slowly, "Or, we could go through mum's memories."

"What!" exclaimed Desmond. Several people in the library stared at them, but soon returned to their own work. Desmond lowered his voice again and said, "That's impossible. She keeps everything important under lock and key."

"But it's the only plan we've got," said Adriennd softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a few days, the students got to go to Hogsmeade. Adriennd, only being a second year, snuck into the departing group. Desmond and Adriennd found their mother in a book shop, talking to their father.

That meant that the house was empty.

In several minutes, the siblings flooed home and then made their way to Jacqueline's office. They looked at the Pensive and slowly approached it. They located a shelf with a few glass vials that were labeled. Strangely, the cabinet was unlocked. They spent a few minutes looking at each one, to see which one they needed.

"Here's one that says, 'Seventh year: Break up," said Adriennd.

"Take it," said Desmond absent-mindedly, looking at another vial.

"But we can't," said Adriennd. "Mum'll notice they're gone."

"What do you propose? Have you ever tried making a copy of a memory?"

Adriennd shrugged and then said, "I once read about how to stop time. If we could…"

"Just take the vial… We'll have it back before she notices. She almost never comes home."

"What if she does?"

"Then we need to make sure she stays inside the castle."

"Propose we stay in detention?"

"Not unless it's dire. We can keep track of mum's schedule and if she decides to go home, we can make her give us detention and…"

In a few minutes, the two young Malfoys returned to Hogsmeade with several vials. All they had to do was locate an available Pensive.


	18. The Memories

**A/N: I think this is the longest I have ever taken to update in while. Sorry, I've been really tired… I woke up at midday today, so yeah. **

**batbones- I actually have only three chapters already written… I'm still working on Ch. 20…**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month passed before Adriennd and Desmond finally found the time to look at the memories. Adriennd told Desmond that they could use the Room of Requirement to look at the memories. They set the vials by the Pensive. Adrian put the contents of the first vial into to bowl. The siblings looked at the swirling silver liquid and then one by one, their faces touched the surface.

The surrounding went black for a moment and then the brother and sister found themselves in one of Hogwarts' hallways. Adriennd and Desmond immediately saw their father with Amaryllis Riddle or was it their mother? They advanced to the couple and could distinguish everything better.

They saw how their father wrapped his arms around the girl… how he placed a kiss on her neck… how she whispered his name and then pushed him away.

The brother and sister then heard some of the most dramatic and harsh words. One more thing they noticed was that Amaryllis Riddle looked a lot like their mother. The two siblings were now more confused **please stay with me on this… **when Draco called the woman, who they thought to be their mother, Amaryllis Riddle. **Did you stay with me? Sorry it's a bit confusing.** Still, whoever the girl was, the siblings witnessed one of the most cruel break ups possible.

When the memory was coming to an end, the siblings found that Amy (for that was what Draco had called her) called their father a Death-Eater. Was he really or was there a different reason. This was starting to get even more confusing. After that, the memory ended. Adriennd and Desmond came out of the Pensive and Desmond started to talk.

Adriennd cut him off, saying, "You really are a Gryffindor."

Desmond frowned and Adriennd spoke in a calm voice, "This was confusing beyond anything else. The whole time I couldn't figure out who the girl was; if she was mum or Amaryllis."

"But, father called her Amy."

"That is beside the point. I think that Amaryllis Riddle and our mother are the same person," stated Adriennd.

A silence spread over the room. The siblings decided to hold off on the rest of the memories. The plan was to return the vials during Spring Break and then question Jacqueline during their stay home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later….

Jacqueline was sitting outside in the garden, reading a book, when Desmond and Adriennd walked up to her.

"Hey, mum," said Desmond. Jacqueline looked up and raised an eyebrow at her kids, who took a seat by her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask you about something," said Adriennd thoughtfully, preparing for her next step.

"Yes?" said Jacqueline in the same tone.

"Did you know Amaryllis Riddle when you were at school?" asked Adriennd, watching her mother's response carefully.

Those two words put Jacqueline on her guard. She closed her book softly and placed it beside her. "Why?" she asked, careful not to change the tone of her voice.

Desmond shrugged and Adriennd kept her eye on her mother.

"Yes, I did," said Jacqueline carefully.

Adriennd and Desmond exchanged quick glances and Desmond put the next question forth, "What was she like?"

"Cold, bitter, secretive, why do you want to know?" asked Jacqueline quickly.

Adriennd opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, an idea popping in her head. She opened her mouth again and then said, "Because, we were wondering if you could introduce us to her."

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes and her lips parted. The siblings for a moment thought that she was going to laugh, but then a serious look appeared on their mother's face. A thought came to her and she wasn't backing down. "I think I might be able to do that, but Mrs. Riddle is very busy."

"Mrs.?" asked Desmond.

"Yes, Mrs.," said Jacqueline slowly.

"Who's her husband?" Adriennd asked immediately.

"I don't know, but I think I will be able to talk to her and your father can take you."

Adriennd caught the words and then said, "Maybe you could take us?"

"Yes, mum, please," put in Desmond, catching his sister's flow.

Jacqueline thought for a moment and the siblings were sure that she would say no. Then their thoughts would be confirmed.

"Sure. Why not?" said Jacqueline smiling.

Adriennd and Desmond looked crest fallen and Jacqueline smiled as her thoughts were confirmed. Maybe there was a chance that their mother would cancel at the last moment. All they had to do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later, Jacqueline found Adriennd and Desmond outside, playing Quidditch. The two immediately landed and waited what their mother had to say.

"Well," began Jacqueline, her face tranquil. "I talked to Amaryllis Riddle and she…"

"Said she was busy," said Desmond.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow and said, "On the contrary. She would very much like to meet you."

Adriennd and Desmond exchanged glances and thought if they in fact could be wrong about their mother. Jacqueline smirked at their surprise and left the two to talk.


	19. Meeting Amaryllis Riddle

**A/N: This chapter isn't long, but you'll have to deal with it. Don't expect the next chapter any time soon. And for those who are reading The Right Choice, I hadn't had the time to work on the next chapter, so I'm not sure when I might update. If you're extremely lucky, I might find some time today. **

**LateNiteRomance- No, I don't think I'm going to put any more memories in unless I think of some new twist… **

**batbones- You'll see… I won't leave you hanging.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adriennd was putting earrings in her ears when Desmond knocked on her door to indicate that it was time to go. She ran her brush through her hair once again and left her bedroom. Jacqueline, Desmond, and Adriennd flooed to Manoir de Riddle. The three were immediately met by Amaryllis. The two siblings took in the great witch's appearance. Amaryllis was wearing a velvet burgundy dress. It was low cut that was adorned by small garnets. Her sleeves were long and the skirt was long as well. Her long black hair was down in curls. Heavy eyeliner and eye-shadow was on the eyes; the face pale with no blush, along with deep red lips. They then glanced at their mother who seemed completely different, almost plain. But certain features still were close.

"Jacqueline," said Amy warmly, though her face was as cold as stone.

"Amaryllis," said Jacqueline. "These are my children; Desmond and Adriennd."

Desmond and Adriennd bowed softly. Adriennd stared at her idol and could not say a word. Desmond glanced at his sister and took matters into his own hands. "My sister and I are honored to meet you."

A thin smile settled across Amy's lips as she watched the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The visit lasted a few hours. Desmond, Adriennd, and Amaryllis talking about different subjects. Towards the end of the visit, Desmond and Adriennd concluded that their mother and Amaryllis were not the same person, only good friends and nothing more.

"I guess I was wrong," said Adriennd when she and Desmond were alone.

"I guess you were."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you," said Jacqueline warmly.

Draco smirked, "I think you should tell them the truth."

Jacqueline scrunched up her nose and sat down by Draco behind the piano. "I don't think so; you did a wonderful job playing me today."

Draco smirked again, "I am not going to start playing the role of Jacqueline Mireille every time our kids decide they want to visit Amaryllis."

Jacqueline kissed his lips lightly. "You won't have to. All visits to Amaryllis will be discontinued. I just thought the kids were getting too suspicious about me and Amy, so I thought I'd put them back in their place."

Draco kissed her and said softly, "If this blows up in your face, I don't want you to tell me that I didn't warn you."

Jacqueline kissed him several times before whispering, "I'm warned."


	20. The Dark Mark

**A/N: Good Afternoon. 6 DAYS! Until the 4th movie comes out. Life can't get any better than this. **

**batbones- Laugh all you want. But when you get the baby, I'll be laughing too. Oh, about that one review you had… well you'll see…**

**krillball6- I love to make things complicated.**

**I believe this is the fifth level of evil… so brace yourselves. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Summer went by fast. Desmond and Adriennd didn't have much of a chance to progress in their search of the past. Desmond was usually with Jacob or Marcella and Camilla. Adriennd was usually at home, sometimes going to meet Adrian for lunch or something. The two siblings were back at Hogwarts and Jacob and Desmond were talking about some Quidditch Team.

Jacob suddenly stopped talking and his eyes froze upon a certain point located behind Desmond.

"What?" asked Desmond, watching his friend carefully.

"Um, nothing. It's just Diana keeps glancing this way."

Desmond glanced down the table and for a moment watched Diana talk to her friends. "Potter?"

Jacob nodded and Desmond shrugged.

"There she goes again," said Jacob.

Desmond turned his head to the side and used peripheral vision to watch Diana. And in truth she was looking their way. "Leave it. We'll see what it means later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later…

"Take a seat Mr. Melancton," said Jacqueline during lunch.

Adrian sat down and awaited his orders. He landed himself in detention first thing upon return.

"I would like to alphabetize these scrolls for me. First by author," Jacqui motioned towards the boxes of scrolls on the top shelf of a bookcase. "Take care not to damage them. Several are impossible to replace. I plan to use them this afternoon, so try to finish today."

Adrian didn't remark and just set upon his task. Towards the end of lunch he had everything finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Melancton. You show great enthusiasm for this task," said Jacqueline, eyeing the boy strangely. "Let us hope I won't see you in detention again."

"Of course, Professor," replied Adrian in his most gracious tone, his head bowing slightly. His eyes didn't leave Jacqueline's and as he bowed his head, his eyes flashed and he turned to leave. Jacqueline frowned slightly, but didn't give it any thought.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said a second year Hufflepuff.

Jacqueline bowed her head in accent. Rubbing her left arm softly, she stood up and prepared for her class. Her arm was somewhat bothering her, but having a class to teach class, she was unable to check up on it.

_**Later:**_

Jacqueline was teaching her fifth year class. It was an evening class and the last class of the day. Jacqui had been teaching three classes in a row and after having to monitor Adrian's lunch detention; she found that her left lower arm kept tingling a bit. Unable to check on the slight discomfort, three hours later, in the last class of the day, her left arm began to burn. When the last student left the classroom, Jacqueline sighed with relief. She took off her outer robe and began to unbutton the long sleeve of her velvet dress.

One by one, the sleeve became loose.

She slowly rolled it back.

She ran her hand over the top of her left arm and then turned it over. A slight scream issued from Jacqueline's lips. She blinked several times and ran her right hand over her left arm.

But how?

How could the Dark Mark brand just suddenly appear on her arm?

She fell into her chair and with shock and disbelief crawling all over her, she did nothing but stare at her arm. When could have it appeared? She remembered the pain in her arm start during her first evening class. But there could be no significance. This was Dark Magic and she had sharp senses. There was no way she could have missed the incantation, **if** it was done by her or a short distance away from her. She rolled the sleeve back down and buttoned it. She took a quill in to her hand, dipped it into ink, and prepared to write, but as the ink dripped down from the quill and onto the paper, Jacqueline thought different and threw the paper into the fireplace.

No…

No one…

No thing would know and she would not tell anyone about this incident. This could mean nothing and there was no point worrying anyone with something that doesn't have evidence.

**A/N: Ok, before you kill me, please tell me what you think. I'm interested to see your reactions.**

**I might not update in a while, because this is the last chapter pre-written. So, I might not have a lot of time to work on the next chappy. If you're lucky, I might write it tomorrow, if not, then in a week… **

**Those reading The Right Choice, Ch. 5: Draco's Task is on its way. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	21. New Year Plans

**A/N: I experienced a bit of a technical difficulty with this chapter which I realized just now. **

**Two Days until Harry Potter comes out on DVD! **

**Ok, this is like the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters. This chapter isn't much, but I didn't have much time to work on it. But, it gets the next set of events going. Those reading The Right Choice, I'm working on the next chapter.**

**superspunky7- I will definitely send you the next chapter (when I have it) because I want your opinion on it. I have a few new things up my sleeve, so yeah.**

**krillball6- Well, as you know me, it _will _ get worse after this. But, for now, let us be happy, because the holidays are coming. You'll see what I mean. **

**Don't forget to review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know," said Adrian gingerly somewhere in mid-November.

"Hmm?" asked Adriennd, not looking up from her homework.

"Amaryllis Riddle is holding a ball on Christmas Eve of this year."

"What?" exclaimed Adriennd, sharply looking up from her work.

Adrian smiled insidiously. He took a seat next to Adriennd, who stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"My family is always invited to the ball. And I think your mother won't let you go alone, so I was thinking that maybe you would like to accompany me to…"

Adrian wasn't able to finish the sentence when Adriennd hugged him and started to thank him. As Adriennd left to the Girls' Dormitories, Adrian laughed to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why not!" asked Adriennd.

"Because I don't want you to be out with some boy's family in the middle of the night," replied Jacqueline calmly.

"But Amaryllis Riddle rarely holds a ball," said Adriennd.

"No, Adriennd. That's final. Now, you will stay home with your brother and meet the New Year there."

"What if father comes with me and Desmond comes too?"

"No. Your father said he will be busy and I don't want you and Desmond to be out somewhere without anyone looking after you."

"You talk about us as if we were two."

"Well, by the way you're acting right no, I could have sworn you were two. Better yet, I want you and your brother to spend the holidays here."

Adriennd groaned and left her mother's office. She barged into the Slytherin Common Room several minutes later. She fell onto her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

It wasn't fair. Why did parents have to control everything? Why couldn't they just trust the fact that their children could take care of themselves?

Adriennd sat up and wiped her tears away. She was tired of people controlling her. She got up and left the Girls' Dormitories. In a few seconds she was sitting in a leather arm chair next to Adrian.

"I assume the talk with your mother didn't go very well," said Adrian, glancing at her.

Adriennd kept her gaze fixed on the fireplace and answered, "Well, she didn't agree with the fact that I wanted to go to Amaryllis Riddle's ball."

"So you're not going?"

Adriennd laughed softly. "Oh, no, I'll be going. She just won't know about it."

"And what will your father say?"

"He has something going, but he won't be home and anyways, my mother wants my brother and I to spend our holidays at Hogwarts. Won't that be joyous?"

"So you'll try to escape this castle. I can see you doing that. And your brother?"

"I'll make sure he'll keep quiet."

"Have it your way."

**A/N: I told you this isn't much, but it's better to have something than nothing. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, with more description, more events, more drama, and all of that stuff. Please review. **


	22. The Ball

**A/N: I haven't been on the computer for days, so here's an update. The next chapter… will be whenever I finish writing it. All of you will be enjoying this. **

**Brace for the seventh level of evil… even though you might not get what it is…**

**batbones- You better review, because I read your story.**

**superspunky7- I would've corrected the stuff you told me to, but I lost the fricken thing, so … right. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Adriennd looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. Adrian was getting impatient waiting for her to finish dressing. He knocked on the door of the Girls' Dormitory's for the sixth time that evening.

"Coming!" yelled Adriennd. She wrapped a long velvet burgundy cape around herself and left the room.

When Adriennd stepped out of the Dormitories, Adrian sighed with a relief and then looked at Adriennd to see what took so long. But, all he saw was the burgundy cloak, her hair down in curls and lightly applied make-up.

"My parents are waiting for us in the Common Room," was all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adriennd, one moment," said Adrian. He stopped her outside the ballroom and waited to continue speaking until his parents were inside. "Towards this New Year, I wanted to give you something." With that, he took out from his robe's pocket a rectangular velvet box. He opened it and Adriennd saw a beautiful pendant. On the long silver chain was a stone that seemed like a ruby and glowing heart shaped pendant with a silver frame that was made into intricate designs. Before she could say anything, Adrian put the pendant around her neck.

"Adrian, it is beautiful," said Adriennd, her fingers touching the ornament.

Adrian smiled, "I am happy you like it. Now, Mademoiselle, are you ready to enter the ballroom?"

Adriennd took his arm and the two entered the ballroom. The vast room put Adriennd into shock. The ballroom was three times larger than the one she had at home. On both sides of the long room were French doors with golden frames. They were open to the garden that was magnificently decorated. Many fountains were running with the water reflecting against the underwater lights. Each pathway was clean and each bush was neatly pruned.

But let us return to the ballroom for now. Several feet in front of the doors stood rows of tables each covered with a white tablecloth. On top were different displays of refreshments. There you could find anything your heart desires. On the wall opposite the door Adrian and Adriennd entered through was an almost floor to ceiling painting of Amaryllis. Adriennd spent some time admiring the beauty of the witch before her gaze traveled to the ceiling. A large gold chandelier was suspended from the ceiling and around it was a painting of angels and different Gods and Goddesses.

Only then did Adriennd realize that everything in that room was Muggle like with little magic traces at all. Before she could pursue the thought any more, Adrian asked her to dance. In seconds she was swept off onto the dance floor. Gaining her senses back, she thanked her father for teaching her to dance and enjoyed the first dance. Right after Amaryllis Riddle entered the ballroom. Applause rang out and Adriennd urged Adrian to come to the head of the gathering. Only when she was on the edge of the groups of people, did she realize that Amaryllis's escort was her father.

"We have to leave," said Adriennd; her voice portraying worry.

"Why? What happened?" asked Adrian gaining level with her.

Adriennd showed her father to Adrian and the other quickly led her to the garden. "What is he doing here?" asked Adriennd peering back into the ballroom to see her father and Amaryllis sharing a dance.

"That's the least of our worries. We need to find my parents and have them return us to Hogwarts."

"But the ball?" asked Adriennd.

"Would you rather be sitting safe in Hogwarts without your parents knowing or attend the ball until they find out?" seethed Adrian, his eyes burning.

Adriennd bit her lip, ignoring Adrian's transformation. She glanced at the ballroom again.

"You listen to me!" whispered Adrian heatedly, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and bringing her around. "I will go and find my parents. You stay here and wait for me to return for you."

Not giving her time for second thoughts, Adrian re-entered the ballroom. Sighing, Adriennd slowly began to walk down the path. She looked at the beauty surrounding her and it made her livid. That beauty seemed to mock her. The fact that what supposed to be one of the best nights of her life was going down the tubes was aggravating. She came upon a large fountain and sat down on the edge of it. Her eyes met her reflection and for the first time she saw how beautiful she truly was. The anger in her eyes and sharpness in her features seemed to add to the beauty and she liked how that looked. Her hands took hold of her long blonde hair and put it up. The effect was pleasing and with a simple spell she acquired the look she sought after.

Adriennd stood up and her yes found an alley full of white roses. The bushes were in full bloom and beautifully pruned. The path seemed to be the cleanest one out of all of them. Never coming close to a white rose before, Adriennd eagerly advanced to them. Her hands touched the white pedals and a smile of satisfaction spread over the girl's lips. The rose was white. It seemed innocent, pure, harmless, but as Adriennd's fingers traveled down the stem, they came upon the thorns. Adriennd's eyes flashed and they became full of want and power. No, the rose wasn't as it appeared; appealing one second, poisonous and hurtful the next.

Suddenly her mind entered some sort of faze. Adriennd blinked several times and then realized she was looking at a vision.

_Draco and Jacqueline were at the beginning of the same alley Adriennd was right now. But, the rose bushes were in disarray as was the path. _

"_I can't do this, Draco. I can't," whispered Jacqueline, ready to cry._

"_Yes you can. Be strong."_

_He wrapped on of his arms around her waist and with the other he took hold of her hand. With a strong push, Jacqueline took her first step onto the path. Immediately though, she turned around and buried her face in her husband's chest. _

"_I can't do this. I can't," she cried._

_Draco's arms lovingly wrapped around her. His words soothed her until she finally stopped crying and turned back to face the white rose alley. Together, the two made their way to the middle. Something caught Jacqui's eye._

"_What is that?" she asked, squinting._

_Draco then saw it too. He watched as Jacqueline made her way to the objects. She kneeled down and ran her fingers through the dirt. They felt something hard and she began to move the dirt away. As she finally succeeded in identifying the objects, she gave a cry of anguish. Draco immediately rushed to her side and saw what she had uncovered._

_Two golden rings and two broken wands. _

_Draco understood what Jacqui uncovered. _

_The wands and wedding rings of Travis and Jacqueline Riddle._

"Adriennd?"

Adriennd snapped out of her faze and turned around to see Adrian at the beginning of the alley. He saw the previous expression on her face and smirked. Adriennd frowned. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing," ansered the other, but his thoughts were different. "My parents are waiting outside the ballroom. Let us go."

The pair hurried off and soon entered the ballroom. In a reserved manner they tried their best to appear invisible. But their attempts were in vain.

"Adriennd? Is that you?"

Adriennd stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Attempting to conjure a smile she turned around to face her father. "Yes, father?" she said in the sweetest voice possible for her.

Draco frowned and looked around Adriennd, but he did not see anyone near her. Adrian somehow vanished and a new hate spread through Adriennd. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked sharply.

"I'm enjoying what is left of the year."

"What did…"

"Oh, Draco, you brought your daughter. You didn't tell me," said Amaryllis, walking up to the pair. Her face was lit up in a bright smile, but Adriennd noticed some disturbance behind her eyes. Amy was wearing a light blue ball gown with beautiful embroidery on the sleeves. Her hair was piled on top of her head and several curls were falling down her neck. White satin gloves reached up to her elbows and diamond earrings were in her ears.

"I'm afraid I didn't know myself that Adriennd was here," replied Draco thinly.

The smile slightly faded. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I believe the Duke of Spain is looking for me."

"Adriennd how did you get here? No that is beyond the point. You are going back to Hogwarts to Dumbledore until I can get a hold of your mother," said Draco sharply, but at a whisper.

"Mat I ask you one question, _father_?" said Adriennd sharply. Ignoring her father's raised eyebrows, she continued. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were at a meeting. I don't think Mum knows either. I don't think she'll be pleased to know you're off somewhere at a part…"

"Silence!" said Draco, but his voice still at a whisper. He took her by the arm and led her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Ms. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, several minutes after Draco left. "Cat olive?"

"What?" spat Adriennd.

"Cat olive," Dumbledore replied coolly. "It's a new product of the Weasley Twins. No? Just fine. Do you care to tell me how you left the castle this afternoon?"

Adriennd gave him a skeptical look.

"Very well. I guess we shall await your parents arrival."

No sooner had he said that, when the flames turned green and Jacqueline and Draco stepped out. Adriennd saw her mother's eyes full of rage and silently braced herself for a long fight.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said Jacqueline, before advancing to her daughter.

_Of course, we have to remember our manners, don't we?_ Rolled her eyes Adriennd.

"What is this?" asked Jacqueline sharply, motioning towards Adriennd's dress. It had a large full skirt with a tight bodice and long flowing sleeves. The color of the fabric was burgundy and the dress had some accents of gold and silver.

"It's my ball gown," said Adriennd reserved.

"Stand," commanded Jacqueline.

"Why?" but Adriennd quickly obeyed when she saw the rare flash of anger in Jacqueline's eyes.

"What were you thinking? Going to a ball, alone!"

Adriennd smirked in disbelief. "I was thinking that for once in my life I would do something fun, something where I could enjoy myself."

"You are too young to be deciding what you want to do," said Jacqueline.

"Like you know any better," spat Adriennd, her temper rising.

"Adriennd! Listen to your mother," exclaimed Draco.

"No, _she_ should listen." Then turning to her mother. "You think you are all powerful all knowledgeable. As if you've been through a lot. Since you lived during the time of Voldemort, you think that you went through something…" She saw her father shudder at the mention of the name. "FOR GOD'S SAKE! It's just a name. You haven't felt the suffering of the all the people who lost their loved ones. You didn't have to face him; you didn't have to fight him. The famous Harry Potter was there to save the day in which you accidentally happened to fall into."

"You don't know what it was like back then!" cried out Jacqueline.

"By the stories I heard, it was something you probably still don't understand. Unlike you, people suffered."

"And I haven't suffered?" asked Jacqueline, her voice broken and full of irony.

Adriennd's voice got low and she replied, "You probably have never suffered in your entire life. You have the _perfect_ life; the _perfect_ husband; the _perfect_ house; and probably perfect parents."

"That's it. Quiet, Ms. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice roaring throughout the room. "Now, I find that any punishment your parents and the Head of your House decide upon will be sufficient."

Adriennd glared at the Headmaster, but remained silent. The air seemed to thicken as Jacqueline finally spoke. "Go change and meet your father in the ante-chamber in ten minutes with your belongings. You will spend the remainder of the holidays at home."

**A/N: Hope you liked that. I think it's my best chapter yet. For all of you POTO fans out there (and if you don't know what POTO stands for then you're not a fan), this month I'll be launching a POTO fic. So keep your eyes open. I'll inform you when it's out.**

**Now, review. **


	23. Escaping

**A/N: Ok, this isn't much, but it's better than nothing. I'm just preparing myself for the next chain of events. **

**ErikandChristine- The pendant is awesome I know… Adrian, there is so much to say about him, but there's an ironically funny part to him. Well, I find it funny, most people would probably wouldn't. The POTO fic should come out next week of so… I'm working on the title and the end of the first chapter.**

**Don't forget to review. The one who reviews first, will be reviewer 100!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Stupid Adrian and his stupid parties. Damn it all,_ thought Adriennd, while sitting locked up in her room, three days after the ball incident.

_I am bored out of my skull. _

She got up and began to pace the room for the millionth time that week. She fell down onto her bed, face down and then rolled over onto her back. She stared at her ceiling and thought of what she could do that she hadn't yet done.

Unexpectedly, she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward the balcony that was magically sealed shut. She saw that it had started to snow, but that wasn't it. Some snow had gathered at the foot of the door and was quickly melting. She frowned as the water began to leak into the room. A large puddle began to form, but then it began to rise and take shape.

Adriennd's eyes grew big as she saw that it was Adrian. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Adrian smirked and took out his wand and pointed it in a random direction. "Now we can speak freely. How have you been holding up?"

Adriennd shrugged.

Adrian sat down by her and handed her a package. "I presume your parents are keeping a dreadful watch over you and I see you have been cut off from most things. So, this should come in handy."

"What is this?" Adriennd asked, looking at different objects.

Adrian shifted his position on the bed and began to take out various items from the box. "This will allow you to listen in on any conversation on close distance. This will make you invisible and anything you touch with a simple spell. I think invisibility cloaks are overrated. There's also…"

"Why are you giving me this?" Adriennd asked.

"Because I remember you saying that you wanted to see the Dreadful Trolls."

"Oh, no. No. I am not going anywhere. I don't need my parents exploding again."

"But they won't find out. You have the necessary precautions. This," he took out a package, "Is a product of the Weasley's. I'm not fond of the twins, but some of their products are good. This will turn any object into anyone. It will act almost exactly like the original."

"So, all I have to do is…" Adriennd smiled mischievously, her thoughts calculating quickly. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

_Ten minutes later…_

"I'm ready. Let's go," said Adriennd, immerging from the bathroom.

"Good, here's the Replica Dust," said Adrian, handing her a glass container full of blue sand-like contents.

"My father's coming," said Adriennd, suddenly. She quickly hid the box under her bed. "You… disappear."

Adrian quickly slipped inside the bathroom. Adriennd launched herself into an armchair, covered herself with a blanket, and opened a book.

"Adriennd?" said Draco, entering his daughter's room.

Adriennd looked up. Draco surveyed his daughter's position and smirked.

"Finally found sound something to do?" he asked, slowly advancing.

Adriennd shrugged and continued staring at her father.

"Adriennd, you have greatly upset your mother…"

"It was not my fault," retorted Adriennd.

Draco sighed and sat down by her. "As I said, I'd rather you fix things with your mother instead of going out like you are planning on doing."

Adriennd raised an eyebrow.

How could he have known?

Draco laughed softly, "I am your father aren't I?" He stood up. "If I find you gone, then I'll be forced to tell your mother. Just think about what I said. Lunch will be in a half an hour."

Adriennd nodded and watched her father leave the room after examining her one more time.

"As if I'm going to apologize to her," sneered Adriennd, when Adrian returned to the room. She dropped several grains of sand over the book she was supposedly 'reading' and it immediately turned into her.

"Perfect."

Then, the original Adriennd drank a potion that Adrian gave her and the two of them turned into liquid and left the room.

_Half an hour later…_

Draco opened the door slowly to find his daughter in the same position when he left her. "Lunch… is … ready," he said slowly, watching his daughter closely. There was no possibility that she had listened to him, but it seemed as if she had.

Adriennd's copy closed the book and placed it upon a table. With the same step as Adriennd, the copy walked passed Draco with an icy tone and headed downstairs.

The original Adriennd returned home at six in the evening after having gone to the concert, lunch, and Hogsmeade. She got rid of her copy in time for dinner and with a content air, she settled at the table in front of her parents at dinner. Jacqueline and Draco immediately noticed a difference in Adriennd's air.

"What have you been up to today?" asked Jacqueline.

"Not much. Reading mostly," answered Adriennd, smirking at her own thoughts of the day she had.

Adrian hadn't abandoned her. He just needed to be free so he could help her with her own entrapment. Now, she could leave the house when ever without her parents' knowledge.


	24. Adriennd and Adrian

**A/N: I'm trying, I really am. I don't have much time to update or much inspiration for these next few transitional chappys. But here's another chappy for you.**

**I'm over 100 review! I don't know how you do it, but batbones is the 100th review for the third time… **

**This chapter is dedicated to batbones for being the 100th reviewer. There's another chapter with your name on it… but that's way off in the end… **

**Mandrake Queen- Thank you.**

**ErikandChristine- If I tell you, then I'll ruin the ending… check out the bottom note…**

**Prepare for whatever level of evil we're on…**

**xxxxxxx**

It was the same thing every time… Dumbledore saying a few words about the holidays, sleep, classes, food… over and over again. She was tired of it all. She wanted something new, but she didn't know what it was. Some adventure maybe? But then again… what could there be interesting in everyday life? The fact that she wasn't as fearless as she brought everyone to believe didn't help Adriennd decide what she wanted or what her life was missing.

Upon returning to school, her parents gave her a long speech upon rules and bla… bla… bla… bla… Hoping that was it, Adriennd returned to school hoping for peace and quiet, but then Desmond had to come and give her a 2nd lecture about how she was irresponsible and all those wonderful things.

Suddenly her book disappeared and Adrian walked up to her. Leaning over her he asked, "How about a break?"

Adriennd eyed him warily. Through the week he had been acting strange. He had missed many of his classes… always having to go somewhere.

"I want to show you something."

Adriennd raised an eyebrow. "Am I going…" But Adrian didn't listen. He took her arm and began pulling her after him. "Let go!" she exclaimed and Adrian let go, wheeling around on her. Adriennd frowned at him, trying to understand what made him act like this.

"Don't you want to see what I have to show you?" he asked, his voice sly and a fake upset.

"Not in this manner."

"I thought you wanted something new? Some adventure?" leered Adrian, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

Adriennd gasped. "Leave my thoughts alone," she took a step towards him, menacingly.

Adrian smirked deeper. He advanced to her, making Adriennd back away until she felt the wall behind her. Adrian advanced as far to let a foot between them. "I can do what I please."

"Leave me alone," whispered Adriennd, her eyes issuing pain.

Adrian laughed mockingly. "But how can I?" He took out his wand and began to trace her cheek, eventually making his way down to the red heart pendant. Adriennd tried to get away from him, but Adrian forced her back. He took a step closer to her, and brought his lips close to her ear. "You belong to me."

He didn't give Adriennd time to think, as he drew back and took her by the arm.

**A/N: I surprised myself on that one. It had the idea (Adriennd helpless… the phrase 'you belong to me') but it came out totally different. Please don't hate Adrian… yet. He really is good, trust me. **

**Those reading The Right Choice (if you're not, please do), the next chapter is on its way.**

**Those who are POTO fans… the first chapter should be out in the next few hours… or the next few days (I'm going with the 1st choice).**

**Don't forget to review. (This is a light evil compared to what is about to happen….) **


	25. Classes, Year 6

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a looooong while, but I haven't had a lot of time to work on this story. I have currently been working on my own compositions and that took away time from this story.**

**batbones- I think that there is one more chapter later on in the plot that will be dedicated to you. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure… I don't think that made sense.**

**ErikandChristine- I have those moments sometimes when something isn't funny and I crack up laughing. And the phrase "You belong to me," I used in the previous chapter. I just wrote it without thinking and then I read your review and I immediately remembered where it was from.**

**Mandrake Queen- It gets worse and I'm glad I got your attention.**

**superspunky7- Read and review A Light of the Past. I posted the 2nd chapter. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer had passed slowly and without anything interesting. The only out of place occurrence was that Jacqueline had been leaving the house every Friday and Saturday night. No one questioned her actions, but it was still mysterious. Jacqueline, of course, gave no explanation as to her disappearances and she wasn't bothered.

_It was the same every year… the 1st years being sorted, Dumbledore saying his 'wonderful' speech of welcome, sleep, classes, food… over and over again. _

Adriennd resented the unchanged manner of the beginning of term, but now she had something new in her life… fear. After what had happened last year with Adrian, she didn't know what to do. She was officially under his power and he seemed to be more powerful than her.

Gratefully, Adriennd hadn't yet seen Adrian and was hoping she wouldn't have to talk to him until morning. She slowly made her way to the dungeons after the feast; not a thought in her head and a grim expression on her face. She was the last Slytherin to approach the Common Rooms and that made her more depressed for that lowered her image. Before she was several yards from the entrance, someone took her by the arm and turned her around.

She immediately came face to face with Adrian.

"Long time no see," he said scathingly. Adriennd turned her head away from him, trying to avoid the sight of him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Adrian smirked, "A bit on the cold side are we? Haven't answered my letters for a month and now you try to avoid me? I wonder if I should present you my gift after all."

His voice was velvety and sly, setting a calm and guilty sensation over Adriennd. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes slightly more alive, shinning not with a light of liveliness, but of remorse. She liked his gifts. They were always beautiful and inspiring… but that was before he changed. Still, she craved his praise and attention.

"Smile for me now," commanded Adrian, his voice a tiny bit more edgy.

Adriennd smirked at him, kissed his cheek, and replied, "I don't smile, Monsieur. Retirons maintenant et vous m'étonnerez demain avec votre cadeau." **Let us retire now and you shall surprise me tomorrow with your gift.**

Adrian frowned and in a dry voice he said, "Don't speak French. The culture bothers me."

Adriennd's lips parted. The one time she tried to please him, he mercilessly revoked her. Without a further word she turned on her heel and went to bed.

**A/N: Ok, so my Author's Note was barely longer than the whole chapter, but I wanted update and give you something. Another chapter should come this week which should be lengthy. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	26. A Shadow of Darkness

**A/N: Here's an update for all of you. I wrote this today, so I thought there was no reason to keep you waiting. This chapter is dedicated to batbones (if you're wondering, batbones, this is the chapter I had in mind). . . **

**Thank you all for reviewing and don't forget to do so again…**

**There's an important Author's Note in the end, so read that before reviewing too.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late October later and the students were on their first Hogsmeade trip.

"This year I think that our team has a better chance against Slytherin," said Desmond, fingering his butterbeer.

"Why's that?" asked Jacob.

"This summer, I watched my sister practice and I noticed that most of the time she was distracted by something. I don…"

"Guess who is standing in the doorway and is staring at you?" Not giving time for his friend to answer, "Diana."

"Again?"

"I think you need a refill," and with one swift move, Jacob left the table.

Desmond smirked at his friend, but then started contemplating how to go about Diana. Not even thinking about his first thought, he saw Diana standing by the bar with her friends. She stood with her back to him sometimes glancing back at him. This started to bother him and without another thought, he stood up and began to head in her direction. Her friends gave out a few squeals and quickly scattered when he walked up to them, leaving Diana alone.

Diana tried not to look at him, but that became impossible when he spoke to her. "Diana…" that was enough for the girl to shudder, "…one question…"

He was interrupted by the bar tender, "If you're not ordering anything, then leave."

"Let's go," said Diana.

Desmond followed her out without a question. Once outside, they began to walk in some direction, not saying anything for some time. Diana was the first to break the silence. "First of all, I want to apologize for the way I have been… er, acting for some time. I know you know and I just want to explain."

"No, Diana. There is no need for that," said Desmond, his voice soft.

Both grew quiet and Diana soon said in a low voice, "You aren't like the rest of the boys at our school. You have this grand manner, but with which you have your own personality…"

Desmond interrupted her again, "I don't think that anyone has ever said something like that."

Diana glanced at him, not knowing what to expect. And in that moment Desmond noticed something about her. Her eyes drew him in. They were powerful and radiated strength, but they were yet veiled by softness. The words he was about to speak were stopped when heavy rain began to fall. He took off his outer woolen cape and put it around Diana, for the girl had left her coat with her friends. From this gesture Diana smiled and the two quickened their pace. When they returned to the Three Broomsticks, Desmond ordered warm drinks for them. While waiting for them, their eyes met and they started laughing.

**A/N: Maybe it's just me, but the last two lines sounded really cheesy. Sorry, and on with the next thing…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" asked Adrian, holding Adriennd by the arm.

Adriennd looked at him, knowing that where ever he was leading her, it was far away. In a flash the surrounding in front of her eyes changed and they were now standing in a cold cave.

"You know how to App…" began Adriennd, comprehending what happened.

"Quiet," barked Adrian. "Now follow me."

Adriennd grew quiet immediately and followed him closely, not wanting anything bad to happen. They walked for several minutes until they came to a dead end. There Adrian said a few things in Parseltounge and the wall immediately opened. Inside was a spacious room that was richly furnished, but dreadfully cold.

Adriennd frowned and looked around herself and wondered how the setting related to her. In a far corner there was a group of wizards talking in hushed tones. They grew quiet when Adrian said, "Good afternoon gentlemen."

They all turned around and bowed their heads. One of the wizards distinguished himself from the group. Adriennd thought him close to her memory, but couldn't place his name. She had seen him somewhere, maybe once or twice, in a photograph or something. When the man walked up to them, his eyes began to glimmer when they saw Adriennd.

"Adriennd," began Adrian, his voice full of content, "I would like you to finally meet your grandfather, Lucius Malfoy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a Friday again and Jacqueline was at her makeup table, sitting in front of the mirror. She was in her last stage of dressing and was putting on some large pieces of jewelry. She then stood up and went to a floor length mirror to survey herself. She was wearing an evening gown styled in seventeenth century clothing. It was made of burgundy colored silk with many accents of gold embroidery. Her hair was up with several curls coming down her neck. Tiger's eye jewelry finished the rest of the accents.

Lastly, she placed her wand in a small richly decorated purse and then she gracefully Apparated. She appeared in front of the Paris Opera house where many couples were seen. With an arrogant tone she proceeded to walk past the couples who were bowing their heads in acknowledgement. Jacqueline took a seat in her box and patiently sat. Soon enough several personas entered. They dropped off their greetings and complements and then left. Finally, a few minutes before the performance, Jacqueline was once again joined.

"Madame," said a gracious tone that belonged to a man of about twenty-six. He bowed and kissed Jacqueline's outstretched hand. "I was getting worried you weren't going to come tonight.

"William," said Jacqueline, smiling cunningly. She in fact was worried too that he wasn't going to visit her, but he always did.

He sat down by her and looked out into the audience. He began casual conversation until the opera began. He remained and that made Jacqueline more alert. "Shouldn't you return to your own box, Monsieur?"

"No, this time I'm staying here. My wife is out of town, so I'm a free man."

Jacqueline nodded her head in understanding.

xxxxxxx

By Act 2 Jacqueline was gone from the theater and quickly returned home, for she promised Draco to dine with him. She entered the Manor at precisely 9:00, right after changing out of her evening gown. She was met by Draco and after a short kiss he asked, "What have you been doing this evening?"

Jacqueline smiled and replied casually, "Oh, this and that, really."

**A/N: Ok, so I left a few cliffies, but I hope to update another time this week, but then I'll have an even worse cliffy, so I don't know. Tell me what you want. Me to update in two weeks (spring break, I'll be gone on a cruise to Mexico, so I won't have internet access without it costing $8 a minute)and leave the cliffies that I currently have or… update sometime during this week, but have a HUGE cliffy in the end (we're getting into some really sticky situations, but exciting events where you'll be knocking down my door screaming at me for being so evil)…**

**Chose now…**

**Don't forget to review. **


	27. She is Gone

**A/N: So in this chapter I'm not going to concentrate a lot on Adriennd (even though there will be some nice dialog here and there), I'm mostly going to center my attention on Jacqueline and Desmond. **

**batbones- You'll find out who William is and I probably won't update very soon… two weeks minimum.**

**krillball6- Yes, there were many cliffys in the last chapter, but this chapter will have a huge one. You know me.**

**ErikandChristine- No, the pendant has nothing to do with it, yet… the mystery guy is evil… that's all I'm saying.**

**Now, quoting my wonderful friend SJCforever, each part of 'this chapter picks off directly where the last chapter left off.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I've had a stoke of pure genius in this next part about Desmond. It ties in perfectly with where I wanted to take Diana and Desmond and Jacqueline and William. Muhahaha. I just love the name William. It makes think of so many different things…**

By Halloween, everyone in school new about the new couple; Diana and Desmond. For those children who new of the age long feud between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were surprised to see their children together. Most suspected that the fathers did not know anything of it for, Jacqueline had gone with no action. In truth, Jacqueline hadn't had the time to notice anything the kids talked about, for she was too busy teaching, grading, and keeping track of her visits to the opera and its personas. There was probably only one person in the entire school that found the match disagreeable… Camilla Nott.

"Hello, Camilla," said Desmond, passing her on his way out of the library. She immediately fell into step and he continued. "So, is your family coming for dinner this weekend?"

She didn't answer, causing him to glance at her. She had a tranquil expression, but he had known her for too long.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's your problem?" she asked instead.

"Excuse me?" Desmond frowned slightly.

"You foolish boy, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Desmond raised an eyebrow, his expression more mused than perplexed. "Yes, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do you have any idea what you have done? By dating Diana you have upset so many balances…"

"So that's what this is about," remarked Desmond, his expression accepting a bit more of a serious look.

"Yes! This is exactly what this is about. Do you understand that your father will murder you if he ever finds out you are dating a Potter? And if her father finds out, oi, both of them will be dead. Your mother won't save your pretty little face, for she seems to be occupied with her own things…"

She took a breath during which Desmond asked, "You finished." Camilla paused and then concluded that she was. "Good. Now listen. Do you think I haven't thought about this? I know my father will be against this, but I am willing to sacrifice that and give it a chance. Camilla, out of all of the people I thought you would understand this the most," he said heatedly.

Camilla lowered her eyes and smirked. "I understand, Desmond," she said softly. _Oh, I am gonna regret doing this…_she thought.

"Then what are the lectures for?" Desmond asked, looking at her intently.

He never received an answer as Camilla pressed her lips against his. To his surprise he found that instead of pulling away, his arms circled her waist. Only a few moments later did they pull away. Their attention was immediately brought to a heavy thud, several feet away.

_Oh, no…_ thought Desmond, as his eyes shined with worry.

Diana witnessed the kiss and the thud was her dropping the books she was carrying. Tears were in her eyes and before turning to run away only a name was wasted upon her lips, "Desmond."

**A/N: Ok, to me, that sounded very, VERY cheesy. I don't know… I think it is. Anyway, on to Adriennd.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adriennd stood shocked as she looked at her grandfather. Lucius Malfoy, now she understood the familiarity. She thought that Adrian was going to present her with something nice, but in truth, he put her in danger and a horrible situation. Her grandfather was a convict and the other wizards were probably the others who escaped Azkaban. She took a step back, but something in Lucius's eyes made her stop moving.

"Ah, Adriennd, we meet at last."

His voice was cold and curt, but his eyes were alive and shinning brightly as though he had won something. From that moment Adriennd understood that she didn't like anything about her grandfather and could see why her parents didn't talk much about him. She also understood that if she would remain to long with him she would fall under his influence. Silent she remained and that made Lucius's eyes darken a bit.

Adriennd noticed that and immediately said something, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Lucius smirked as he saw the teachings of his son and Jacqueline come forth. He knew Adriennd was terrified of seeing him and wanted to get away quickly, but being a Malfoy, her emotions didn't shine through. The elder Malfoy knew he had to act fast, or else he would lose any trust that was still there for him. He glanced at Adrian for the next action and the other nodded and took Adriennd by the arm, who seemed to be in a sort of trance.

"How about you and your grandfather talk?" he said softly, but with command in his voice. Lucius followed to a couch in a far corner and sat down by Adriennd. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

He was gone and he had left her all alone, scared and unprotected. She was now sitting across a man who had never seen before and who wasn't looked lightly by her parents. What worried her most was that her thoughts seemed to be under a veil of drowsiness.

"Now, tell me about your life, Adriennd, for I am sure you know about mine," said Lucius softly and cunningly.

Adriennd kept staring at her hands, battling to not give up the little control she had over herself. "Er…"

Lucius took the opportunity, "I presume you're living at the Manor with your brother?"

Adriennd nodded and she didn't even consider the question of how he knew about Desmond.

"Do you two fight a lot?"

"Here and there, but what siblings don't." The boldness of her answer surprised her and she continued, "No, I usually fight with mum. We don't see eye to eye."

"Ah," said Lucius in his usual manner. "I know how it can be talking to her. She's too hypocritical for her own good. How is your father, though? Well, I imagine."

"Superb. I think he works too much, though. He's always in meeting somewhere, never in one place for too long. I sometimes feel bad that maybe he isn't getting enough rest or something, but there's nothing I can do."

"Talk to him," said Lucius, surprising himself with his comment.

Adriennd finally looked up and became paralyzed by his intent glare.

"Advice him to take a night off to enjoy something."

Adriennd nodded, still keeping eye contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it worked," said Lucius. "She will go to her father and tell her that she is worried and then she'll suggest that night off and Draco will definitely go to the opera. He's bound to love classical music still. That's where he will discover his 'unfaithful' wife, surrounded by many gentlemen. I imagine a fight between them and that is where we strike and the last words he'll ever say to her will be ones full of anger and hate."

"Good," drawled Malfoy's companion.

**A/N: And that brings us to Draco, Jacqueline, and William…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco took a seat and looked into the large magnificent room thinking of Adriennd and how concerned she was for him and practically forced him out the door. He now looked around and noticed something opposite of him. In one of the opera boxes was a certain persona and less than a second, Draco recognized Jacqueline who was surrounded by different people… mostly men.

She was wearing her favorite black dress with one of her most expensive necklaces and earrings. The more he watched her smile, the angrier he got. He now understood where she had been sneaking of to every weekend. He stood up, but the lights dimmed and the 1st Act began, causing him to sit back down. During the performance, he kept glancing at his wife who was calmly looking at the stage.

When the act finished he got up and headed for her location. When he entered, there was only one man in the room and he was actively talking to Jacqui. Draco coughed slightly causing the two to look at him. To his surprise, the smile on Jacqueline's face became even brighter. She stood up and walked up to him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek lightly. But he pulled away and took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the box and up until they came to the antechamber. By that time, the second act started, but both were to busy to care.

Jacqueline yanked her hand from his grip, and angrily stared at him. The staring contest lasted for a long while and both didn't notice someone lurking in the shadows, watching them carefully.

"What does this mean?" asked Jacqueline, first to break the silence.

"I can ask you the same thing," replied Draco coldly.

"I am at the opera."

"And why haven't you been telling me where you go every weekend?"

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? I don't have to tell you about every single thing I do."

Draco looked at his proud wife. She didn't want anyone to have control over her life after so many years under Voldemort, but this was…

Jacqueline's eyes were ablaze with anger and every part of her face became tense and sharp. "We're going home," Draco said firmly.

Jacqueline measured him with her gaze and with the same firmness answered, "No."

He took one step towards her and repeated the direction, "We're going home."

"Why?" asked Jacqueline scornfully. "I want to finish the opera and I am not going to leave until I do so." With that she turned around and began to head back to her box.

But Draco took her by her left arm and turned her back o him. "We are going home."

Jacqueline took his hand with her right trying to ease his hold. But his grip grew tighter as he began to lead her to the exit.

"Draco," begged Jacqueline, "please let me go."

He didn't listen, not understanding that his touch to her left wrist caused her pain.

"You're hurting me."

As soon as those words touched his ears, his grip unraveled and he turned to her. Jacqueline staggered back a few steps, rubbing her left wrist.

"I'll see you at home," said Jacqueline in a broken voice. Draco watched her leave and turned to leave for home.

That night, Jacqueline couldn't enjoy the opera, for she kept questioning Draco's actions. What bothered her most was the question of how Draco had chosen that night to go to the opera. Nether the less, when she returned, William was gone and that put her in despair. The man didn't return all night.

When the performance finished, she kept sitting in her seat. She was in her thoughts as she replayed the bitter moment.

"Madame, I'm sorry, but we're closing for the night," said one of the attendants.

Jacqueline got up and only then noticed that the opera house was empty and that the stage crew men were taking apart the scenery. She got her shawl and began to walk to the place where she could Apparate.

Not even a few yards away from the opera's exit, she felt a presence. She turned around, but there was no one there. She kept on walking, but she felt the presence again. She looked back again, scanning everything in sight which was hard to do in the small light of the street lamps. She quickened her pace when the street lamps suddenly turned off, throwing everything into darkness. Jacqueline stopped dead in her tracks and reached for her wand, but remembered that she was in a Muggle community.

Even if she had reached for her wand, it was too late. She felt someone take hold pf her arms and fasten them behind her back. By the point of a wand at her neck she realized that it was a wizard.

"Not a word," said the person.

In several moments they Apparated to some location. She was rudely pushed aside and as she regained her footing she looked up to see the figure of William.

**A/N: CLIFFY! Hate me? I know. Well, I won't be updating for a while now, so this'll have to do. I made it really long and I hope it isn't too boring.**

**Please Review. **


	28. Captivity

**A/N: And I'm back from my cruise and it was wonderful… but now I am back with a new chapter full of evil of course… **

**I haven't really been tracking the levels of evil, but I'm counting this #11… just keeping track. I'm planning… let me think… at least three or four more…**

**batbones- Here's a new reason to kill me…**

**superspunky7- Thank you for reviewing and please review my other two stories.**

**ErikandChristine- HeHeHe… the list is too long of what William reminds me of…**

**Don't forget to review…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good evening, Madame," said William coldly.

Jacqueline didn't return the greeting and questioned, "What is going on?"

"I think we both can imagine the reasons you are here," replied William, turning to face her. His features were rough, but now a sly smile spread over him, throwing his face into a disfigurement. "We both relate, you know. I want something and you are the one that is in possession of it."

Jacqueline smirked, trying to understand what this object was, "Are you sure I am the one that has it?"

The smile vanished and William arrogantly raised an eyebrow. "Of course you have it. My partners and I did our search thoroughly."

"So there's more than one of you?" asked Jacqueline catching onto a small hint.

"Quiet!" exclaimed William. His features became colder and sharper, his eyes shining with anger. Jacqueline frowned and took a step back, prepared to aim any spell. William then softened again and smiled mockingly, "I've heard of you. My partners talk of you quite often… Amaryllis Riddle." Jacqueline stiffened and her eyes looked up at the man in anger. "A great witch that is now scared of her past and hides behind the name of Jacqueline Mireille, only because she doesn't want her kids to know. Tsk, tsk, tsk…how pathetic."

"You don't know the real reason why I forsake the name of Amaryllis Riddle," said Jacqueline heatedly.

"Hmm, maybe I don't, but that is unimportant to me. All I want is for you to give me what I seek."

"And what is that?"

"You know perfectly well and I don't have to mention it. Now give it to me." William raised his wand as a warning and Jacqueline took another step back. She didn't say anything and let her features drop all expression. William eventually lowered his wand and a smile appeared on his face. He slowly walked up to her and Jacqueline didn't move, watching his every action, trying to predict what he was going to do next. "Madame," he said graciously, and kissed her hand, meanwhile never parting their stare. "We can do this the hard way of the easy way, you chose." With a swift movement he stepped in the back of her and took hold of her arms. As he cast a spell, a bright light surrounded the pair and when it departed, Jacqueline was unconscious in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Saturday morning and Draco awoke with a start. He fell asleep in an armchair by the bed in front of the fireplace, waiting for Jacqueline to come home. He was still wearing his tuxedo from the night before and found that he was slightly stiff from the sitting position. He glanced at the bed and found that it was untouched. He frowned and rubbed his tired eyes. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came out he realized he had only a few minutes before Theodore would come with his family over to visit and then stay for dinner. No sooner had he remembered about that, he heard the fireplace go off downstairs in the living room.

"Nott," he greeted and shook his friend's hand after entering the room. The other answered in the same manner, "Malfoy." Draco then greeted Theodore's wife Laura, Desiderio (**A/N: Bet you forgot who he is, ey?"**, and Camilla. Nott, meanwhile did the same thing, and greeted Desmond and Camilla, who had entered the room. Both mumbled a salutation **(Ok, so that is a cheesy letter opening word thing… but I was running out of synonyms…) **caused their father to glance at them and wonder for their reason for responding in the manner they did. Desmond had a saddened look while Adriennd was deeply submerged in her own thoughts.

"Where's Jacqueline?" asked Nott.

"I'm not sure," answered Draco in a tight voice.

Then in a softer voice, slightly heard by Adriennd, Nott said to Draco, "Did Jacqueline give Adriennd her pendant?"

Draco glanced at his daughter and saw a pendant around her neck that was identical to Jacqueline's, except red. He frowned, but didn't reply, not wanting to start a family discussion in front of the visitors.

The three elders went into the garden and Camilla and Desiderio were left alone. Camilla went with **(Argg… Desiderio is bothering me….) **Adriennd to talk. **(Ha… I know how to fix this… I know you know nothing of what I'm talking about right now… but… I'll just stop interrupting.) **Desmond and Desiderio went off to another part of the house to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you listening to me?" questioned Camilla after fifteen minutes of talking about what she did the day before.

"Of course," replied Adriennd, looking calm, collected, and dignified, but her voice was hollow.

"Then what have I been talking about?"

"Something about a kiss and the Potters."

"What's occupying your mind?" asked Camilla, switching onto Adriennd.

"Not much…"

Camilla stared at her and Adriennd sighed. "I can't tell you. I don't know what it will do."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" exclaimed Camilla.

"Understand, that what happened is unknown by anyone exce…"

"Does this have to do with Adrian?"

"In a way…" answered Adriennd slowly, considering her actions.

"Do you understand he is bad news? Don't talk to him…"

"It's amazing how a sixth year and a third year find something to talk about," Adriennd spoke suddenly, her whole frame becoming sharp. "Don't you even think that you can understand Adrian. No one does."

Why was she defending him?

After all he forced her to do and made her listen?

But she was.

With that she headed to the opposite end of the house and barged in on the boys' conversation. Turning to Desiderio she said, "Your sister is all alone…" and with a wave of her hand in an indifferent sort of fashion, "…go comfort her or something." **That sounded like me…**

Desiderio left the room, his look puzzled. Desmond then stared at his sister in awe. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," answered Adriennd hurriedly, taking a seat closer to her brother. "Promise not to tell anyone…"

"What have you done and does Adrian have anything to do with it?"

"Why do you all blame Adrian? He has… You know what? Never mind." With that she left the room.

Desmond just shrugged his shoulders and sat there for a few minutes, waiting for Desiderio. When he didn't return, he headed for the music room. He had spent the previous night in homework, so he was free for the rest of the day. Sitting down at the piano, he began to work once again on the 'Moonlight Sonata' where he had a problem in one of the scores of music. How much time had past, he did not know, but he still hadn't mastered that small block in the road.

"That truly is a beautiful peace," said Camilla quietly from the door way.

Desmond looked back and tried to understand how he should accept that comment.

"Look," she said, taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I just…" She sat down and stared at Desmond. Shaking her head in regret she said, "I guess I got jealous. I always knew you to be the guy who was by me and known to be my best friend: someone who knew everything about me and the one I could always trust. I guess when you started dating Diana, I felt as if I was in second place, not receiving full attention… who am I kidding? I can't describe what I'm thinking."

"Camilla…" interrupted Desmond, "I know what you are trying to say, but I still don't understand why the kiss had to be involved."

Camilla bit her lip and then lowered her eyes. "Desmond I can't explain, not now at least. Give me time.I'm sorry." She quickly left the room.

**A/N: Ok, so we didn't really end on a bright note, but we did end the chapter. I hope you aren't too mad at me yet… **

**Please, review.**

**For those reading my other stories (The Right Choice and A Light of the Past) I'm hoping to update real, real soon. I just have been really tied up with this story and homework that I haven't really had time to work on the other two. I promise an update before I update on this again.**

**Please Review… **


	29. Realization

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in ages, but I couldn't. My mom spent days on the computer, so I had no chance what so ever.**

**Please review.**

**xxxxx**

Jacqueline didn't return towards the evening and Draco began to worry. He sent an owl to Hogwarts, inquiring if Jacqueline was there, but the answer came back negative. He leaned back in his chair. His frown and deep-thought expression proved his concern. A white owl flew through the window and showed Draco a golden card with the initials 'HP'. Less than a minute after the deportation of Hedwig, the fireplace went into flame and Harry stepped out.

"I want an explanation, Malfoy," he said with furry.

Draco lifted his eyebrows and answered, "I see your manners improved, Potter."

This answer made Harry's eyes more ablaze, "I want to know what right your son had to break my…"

"I would like to continue this fascinating monologue, but I have more important thing on my mind."

"Then you're indifferent to the fact that your son was dating my daughter and then broke her heart?"

Draco smirked from surprise, but his expression immediately turned serious. "You don't understand, Potter, that I am in the middle of a problem?"

"What problem?"

"Jacqueline is missing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacqueline gained consciousness and found that she was lying on a sofa. The first thing she felt was the pain in her stomach from the fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. She sat up and found her arms to be feeling empty. She tried a spell and then understood.

"That git took my magic," she whispered to herself.

She sat there for a few minutes, taking in her surroundings. She was located in a large white room. Across from the sofa she was on was another one and in-between the two pieces of furniture was a glass coffee table. From the left was a fireplace and to the right was a large arch leading to the entrance room where Jacqueline saw a large wooden door.

Jacqueline slowly stood up, swaying a bit on the soft crème-colored carpet. She began to pace, because she couldn't leave the dwelling without regaining her magic.

"How are you this morning, Madame?" asked William in a sweetened voice.

"Let me go, sir. I can be of no use to you," Jacqueline answered coldly.

"You will be of use when you surrender what I need."

Jacqueline chuckled sarcastically and walked up to him. "I don't have anything that can help you and even if I had it, I would never surrender to anyone serving Voldemort."

William's hand flew across her face making he stagger a few steps back and take hold of her face. William walked up to her with an arrogant step and looked down at her. He took hold of her hair and sharply brought her face up to his. Looking at her for another moment he let go of her with a jerk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacqueline didn't appear at school all week and Dumbledore had to teach the class himself, not able to find a substitute first thing Monday morning. Draco went into conference with the Headmaster and Minister several times and on Wednesday; The Department of Aurors went on search.

During that, Draco was in depression. He sat in his office for days only leaving for quick meals and broken sleep.

They had parted in a bad relation and now no one knew where she was. He was supposed to have been her guardian; to look after her, but he wasn't even able to do that or keep her with him.

A week passed after the night at the opera and that was then something strange happened. Draco was in the bedroom when an image came into his head.

_Jacqueline was lying on the floor, shaking from the pain of the Crucio. She was much thinner, her hair down and in great disarray, and her eyes were sunken. The one causing her the pain was one of the men he had seen her with at the opera.'_

Momentarily the image disappeared, for Jacqui lost consciousness, but Draco remembered the surroundings.

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I didn't find the time. Hope you liked this. I hope to update soon… maybe next weekend. **

**Please review. **


	30. A Grim Inspiration

**A/N: A small update for those who are still with me. **

**batbones- I'm trying. I really am.**

**krillball6- Maybe this chapter will help you understand. **

**Trocle- Here's an update for you.**

**Please read and review. **

**xxxxxxxxx**

It had been a week and Jacqueline remained in captivity without her magic and without a single morsel of food. William visited her daily and during each encounter he would continue to ask for the 'item'.

As the days passed, William began to grow more impatient. After a weeks time, his anger brought the Crucio upon Jacqueline. The fatigued woman was weak and the curse overpowered her quickly, but she was able to draw some magic out of the curse and use it to send an image to her husband of her condition.

If she succeeded she did not know, for she passed out shortly.

…………………….

A day passed before Jacqueline awoke again. She was weak and had had no food for about half a week, counting from that time William was gracious enough to provide breakfast one day which consisted of only some bacon and eggs. Jacqui didn't bother to sit up or do anything for that matter.

She had nothing to do.

She _could_ do nothing.

She could go nowhere.

All she had to do was wait for William's return, have him pester her about some item, be knocked out of consciousness by a Crucio, and then wake up the next day to have it happen again. And as if on time, William walked into the room, agitated, wand already drawn.

"About time you woke up. You will hear this question for the last time," began William in a hurried voice.

Jacqueline lifted herself slowly into a sit up and with hatred looked upon William. "Yes, it is getting a bid tiresome now."

"Shut up!" exclaimed William.

Jacqui smirked and stood up shakily. She had this sort of drunken facade and the pain that spread through her whole body was now put aside. She walked up to William, slowly, while the other continued his unfinished sentence. "I warn you Malfoy. I'm asking this question for the last time. Do you have the wand?"

Jacqueline issued a laughter that could only belong to a maniac. Then the sentence functioned in her brain and she thought of Draco. Then her mind skipped to Voldemort's wand which was at the house. All along she suspected that was item sought after, but she was never going to let it return to its owner. "Kill me," she leered.

"I can," William replied, haughtily. Then smiling, "I know the secret to your immortality which you don't know yourself."

Jacqueline spat at him and that was all that was needed to pull the trigger all the way. "Sectumsempra."

Jacqueline fell several feet from him and William left her on the floor in the puddle of her own blood. He warned her that it would be the last time she would here that question and now as he left her to die… he proved himself right.

**A/N: Short I know, but I had a grim inspiration. Please review and I'll try to update SOON! **

**I know I don't update often and I'm sorry, but I'm really busy with other junk.**

**Also, if you are fans of Alexander Dumas, then I have a new story up called Anne de Beuil's Sister. It's based on Alexander Dumas' story The Three Musketeers. It will have romance, humor, tragedy, people attempting to kill each other… all that wonderful stuff. **

**If you're not a fan of The Three Musketeers and have never even heard of Alexander Dumas, then it's perfectly fine. You don't have to know anything of the story, for I will be introducing each character as if my own. So now worry for confusion. **

**Please read and review _both_ stories. **


	31. Finding a Road

**A/N: Ok… so I haven't updated in two months. Sue me, I was on vacation. Anyway, sorry this chapter is short, but I haven't able to progress much in the plot… don't know why. But here's a chapter for you all and I hope to get much more reviews this time. **

**superspunky7- Don't to forget to review my other stories…**

**Don't forget to review.**

**lllllllllllll**

Draco thought about the image every hour of the day, but couldn't pick up anything from it. The room had looked familiar, but he had seen it many years ago and where he did not remember. It probably had to do with his childhood when his father took him to Death Eater gatherings. The room had gone a slight change since his last visit. Everything was much plainer now, but the architecture remained. He spent all his time on figuring out the location, but every day he felt he was getting farther and farther away. Draco slept little and had little appetite. He rarely left his office inside the manor and was steadily growing more depressed, for he hadn't been able to find Jacqueline for almost three weeks and he couldn't bear to think what was happening to her.

Draco got up from his armchair and began to pace the room. There had to be a clue somewhere or else Jacqueline wouldn't have sent him that image. He went to the library and took out some of his old picture albums. The photos in them were mostly of his childhood years and nothing showed a sign of that room. He had looked through every album and yet he didn't find anything.

That couldn't be…

He started looking through the old books again, this time looking at each picture more carefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Diana?" Desmond said softly, approaching the working girl one night in the Common Room.

The two still haven't talked since the moment in the hallway. Diana avoided him as best as she could, but now they were alone, for everyone had gone to bed. Diana ignored him and continued with Snape's assignment.

"Diana, please listen," Desmond pleaded.

Diana slammed her quill down and replied, looking steadily at him, "Ok, I'm listening."

Desmond sighed, "Look, what you saw in the hallway came out of no where. It was a surprise for me and I …"

"…didn't know how to react," Diana finished for him. "To me it seemed you reacted pretty well. I thought you were different from the other guys, but I thought wrong. How could I have ever thought you could be different from your parents? Both Slytherins and you seem to be no different. I knew about the hate between our families, but I couldn't help my feelings and now look where I ended up. I realize that family feuds do go on to the next generation."

"Diana," Desmond tried.

"No, Desmond. We're too different and I think it best you kept away from me." With that she left the room and ran up to the Girl's Dormitories.

Desmond had no choice but to go to bed himself.

…..

Next morning, Desmond and Diana were found on opposite ends of the table and everyone (every body already knew about the hallway incident) knew now that it was over. Desmond miserably glanced towards the Slytherin table at Camilla and saw her picking at her food thoughtfully. She felt his glance and looked up. Their eyes met for a moment, but then she lowered them ashamedly.

After breakfast, Desmond went up to the library and came across many smirks. He brushed them off and set to work on Snape's homework. His concentration lasted for only two minutes at a time with ten minutes break in-between. An hour of 'studying' had passed and Desmond was joined by Camilla. She sat quiet for a few moments and then she said, "Desmond, I'm sorry."

He looked up at her with an expression that told her to continue. She lowered her eyes again. "I didn't mean for what happened happen. I had talked to Diana, even though it was hard, I did. She didn't reply to anything I said, but I did my part." Camilla looked Desmond over and in a more stern voice said, "You might be mad at me Desmond, but I did everything I could, so you can't hold anything over my head."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was on the last album again and was about to close it when the surroundings in one of the pictures. He was around seventeen and was standing with his parents in a very cozy living room. They were celebrating the fact that their friends' son was accepted to Hogwarts two years earlier than he was supposed to. _What was his name? . . . William I believe it was? Yes, that's right… and they lived somewhere in Normandy before having to move to England. _Draco smiled as he finally realized what his wife was hinting at. He remembered telling her about the little boy and how he would be in first year while they would be in seventh. Draco didn't quite remember if he told Jacqui the boy's name, but if he did she'd probably remember it.

Draco took put away the albums and quickly made his way to his desk. He wrote a letter to Dumbledore and went to change into different robes. He better be right about this.

**A/N: So that is that… I hope to update soon, but I don't know… schools starting tomorrow… **

**Don't forget to review. **


	32. As Long as She is Alive

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in ages… I was busy; I started my Freshman year, so I needed time to balance stuff out. I updated and that's all that matters. I hope all my readers are still with my, but the one review I got from my editor, superspunky7(who doesn't really edit my stuff anymore, but she _will_ keep the title) for the new chapter of The Right Choice really put me in a sour mood. So, please review. I hope to update next weekend and some time over Thanksgiving Break. **

**The chappy is rather short, but I UPDATED. Get my flow… **

**Read and Review. **

_**Oh, and if you don't remember what happened, go back and re-read. **_

_**Sorry if the grammar is bad, I'm too happy that I updated to check it.**_

_**fjfjfjfjfj**_

"What you mean to tell me Draco is that Jacqueline is imprisoned by Mr. Soterre**(for that was William's last name)**," droned Dumbledore as the younger Malfoy was impatiently waiting for the old man to come to his point.

"For the last time, yes, sir," Draco explained sir. "Look, I mean no disrespect, but I did not come here for your permission, I just want you to know where I will be."

Dumbledore shifted in his seat and sent a pointed look at Draco above his half-moon spectacles. "However, you wish me to accompany you?"

Malfoy let out a frustrated sigh and finally squashing his pride nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? I believe you finally hit the target and now we may finally find the culprit along, maybe with your beloved wife."

Draco's heart skipped a beat as it shuddered under the intensity of pain. He still couldn't forgive himself for his actions. To the bottom of his soul he wished to find her and if he was wrong now, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

_As long as she is alive, _he thought. And his intuition whispered that she was, but in such moments when do we ever listen to what that little voice tells us? We don't and our head takes over which can usually be our downfall as it can conjure such vivid images that they are much worse than with what we are actually presented in real life. However, the things Draco thought about when he and the Headmaster were traveling actually were slightly better as to what he would actually find on the floor of the Soterre Abode.

No, Jacqueline wasn't dead, but in a much declined state from healthiness.

Dumbledore entered before Draco, wands at the ready, but all was still in the house. No barriers or guarding charms were set around the house and the door was even unlocked. The house seemed… abandoned. Albus stopped in the middle of the Persian rug that covered most of the entryway floor, and looked up the stairs and at the second floor. Malfoy stopped in his tracks, a little past the old wizard, when he saw spots of the crème colored rug tinted a dark red. It was dried blood and the fearful husband didn't want to think of how long it was there. He rushed into the living room and found it unchanged from years before. Farther to the left, there he saw her lying scattered on the floor, surrounded by a circle of dried blood.

He slowly walked up to the limp body, still trying to comprehend if what he saw was real. He carefully knelt down by her set his wand at his side. He took her cut up hand in his and cradled against his chest, trying to fight back the tears. With the right hand he slowly moved away the damp with blood curtain of hair, which fell and covered her face. He almost wished he hadn't, for the pain he saw etched there was beyond what he had seen before. The pale appearance he adored and loved was cruelly cut up and many dried rivers of ruby red blood formed together as if they were many pieces of the puzzle.

Draco, not letting go of Jacqui's hand took her whole body and placed in his lap and into his embrace. He rocked his wife softly muttering through his tears, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, Draco was sure he wouldn't have ever moved, but now they had Jacqueline at St. Mungo's and the nurses had cleaned up her face, but scars remained and the one that went through her left eye was said to always remain there.

Dumbledore immediately informed Desmond and Adriennd about their mother and the two were soon by Jacqui's side. The husband and children didn't leave the room until they were shooed out by the nurses, but Jacqueline hadn't yet awoken. The doctors said it would take a while to get the woman's body balanced again, for it was malnutritioned. Most of Draco's worries were now gone, but he somehow knew that there was a long road ahead.

**A/N: Hope to update soon and know that I do not forget about my stories or my fans. **


	33. I Don't Want to See Him

**A/N: You have no idea how happy I was to see my three most loyal fans review right away. I love you guys. Now, the only reason I'm updating again is that I FINISHED MY BIOLOGY PROJECT! Whoo! It took only two and half days! **

**Now, please read and review! **

Jacqueline opened her eyes and blinked several times. She looked around her and found she was in a hospital. She soon became restless from the fact of unknown and tried to see if there was anyway she could summon a nurse. If she was in fact in a hospital. Suddenly, a nurse came in, as if on cue.

"Oh, you've finally woken up Madame," she exclaimed.

"Yes," droned Jacqueline with cautiousness and tested her voice which was slightly out of use.

"You gave us all quite a scare, especially your family," she continued and checked the weak woman over. "You seem to be doing better and I think that you are in fit form to have a few visitors."

Jacqueline sat up immediately, but went limp and the nurse had to softly lay her back onto her pillows. "Oh, but if it will cause too much discomfort right now, I'm sure they can wait."

"No," Jacqueline replied, breathing deeply to regain some strength. Obviously they returned some nutrients to her body, but it would take her a while to get better. "Who is here?"

"Well," the nurse said with a strange happiness and began listing off names, "Professor Dumbledore is here along with the entire staff…"

"Snape included?" Jacqueline got out, but had to take in quick short breaths.

"Oh, that tall man in black?" the nurse said dreamily, "Yes, he is. The minister is here along with Harry Potter!"

"Harry," Jacqui smiled. "With…"

"Mr. Ronald, Fred, George, Bill… well all the Weasleys for that matter and their sister Mrs. Redflower and Mrs. Washington."

Jacqueline kept on smiling, but the nurse paused for a moment.

"You husband is here, too, you know."

The smile slowly crept off her face. "I do not want to see him," she said tightly.

"Oh, why not, Madame?" the nurse questioned in her high old fashioned accent. "He's been here ever since they brought you in. Wouldn't leave your side, that he didn't. He will be very upset if he hears you don't want to see him."

"I could care less right now about anything else. I am not in the mental state to receive him," Jacqueline shot out. "However, I do want to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

The nurse looked a little bit disappointed, "However you want, Madame, but at least send a message through me to give Mr. Draco some hope."

Jacqueline let a sigh and the nurse's voice finally crept through every crevice of her soul and the old feeling of love returned to her. She wasn't mad at him, no, that wasn't it. She just didn't have the right words to explain everything yet; the wand, William, the Dark Mark on her arm. The Dark Mark! The doctors must have seen it. What would happen next? What would Fudge say?

As if reading her startling thoughts, the nurse said, "It's alright Ms. Riddle. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," said Jacqueline a bit uncomfortably. The nurse got to leave. "Wait! Tell, Draco," _oh, god, his name felt so strange upon my lips, _"not to despair. I am fine, but not ready to see him. Nurse, keep him out especially."

The nurse smiled and headed to the waiting room.

**A/N: The Waiting Room… here we go…**

Everyone who was sitting stood at the coming of the nurse.

"She is awake," the nurse said slowly.

A sigh of relief was heard and Draco made his way to the nurse. "Can we go see her."

"Yes," she answered, "except for you."

Silence.

"Pardon me?" Draco said.

The nurse lowered her voice, "She doesn't want to see you yet, sir. She said to keep you out especially."

"What! But why?" Draco exclaimed.

"I can't say why. I don't think she wants you to know. She did say however for you not to despair and to let you know that she is fin, but not ready to see you. Now," she said turning to the rest of the group, "I believe she wanted to talk to you Professor Dumbledore first."

"Right," and he advanced towards the nurse.

"Here, I'll show you the way," the nurse said sweetly and then glanced back at Snape, "No here is going anywhere, so I can take my time… for now."

"Oh, bother," Snape whispered and the trio exchanged a few chuckles over their old professor.

**A/N: Back to Jacqueline. **

"Jacqui, dear," Dumbledore said warmly. She smiled, but said nothing and let the wizard take her hand. They stayed silent for a moment and Jacqueline finally gave permission, "I want to know everything."

"I understand you do, Jacqueline, but am I promised a story in turn for mine?"

A small nod of the head made Albus start. "You've been at the hospital for about a week now. Draco and I found you, well technically Mr. Malfoy did. You are looking much better than you used to, except, the doctor said that the cut across your eye will always remain there. Mr. Lupin took over your classes and we've had no complaints from the kids or the parents. Your children missed you terribly and it has reflected in their work, so Mrs. Malfoy, I suggest you to get well soon," Dumbledore said good-naturedly. "Now, I told you everything I know, the rest is up to Mr. Desmond and Ms. Adriennd."

Jacqui sighed. She had to be content with this information, for there wasn't anything she could do against the old man. Slowly, she began to tell her tale, starting with finding Voldemort's wand.

**A/N: What she told Dumbledore we will find out later. The nurse just kinda popped into my head and I was kinda thinking of those old actresses with that mid 20th century accent. I think it is absolutely beautiful at times… and so annoying at others… the whole Snape thing… that just came from… er… no where, basically. It's what superspunky7 said in one of my reviews for The Right Choice that actually triggered this… **

**Watch, she's going to go through the old reviews to figure out what she wrote… it's there, yes it is. AND it was partly batbones too (who's going WTF? right now.) Am I right? Yes, I am, because I'm never wrong.**

**You know what I noticed? I have no Pirates of the Caribbean fic…. I have three HP, one POTO, one Three Musketeers, and I'm now contemplating upon a long lost thought of a LORT fic, all I don't have is POC. Hmm… I'll fix that later. **

**Ok, so I plan on updating A Light of the Past soon, maybe next weekend. ANNNND… **

**After I finish this fic, I'm planning on writing a LORT one (title still pending).**

**Now, all you need to do is review. **


	34. A Silent Understanding

**A/N: Good evening. I have come with another update, but it is very short. However, I think you'll like it. **

**batbones: I told you I'd update on Sunday, even if it is at night. But I didn't explain the whole nurse thing in the chapter, like I thought I was going to… maybe I'll do that in a separate chapter after I finish this thing. I think a LORT fic will follow this one and POC might not happen, because I don't have any ideas for it yet…. We shall see.**

**krillball6: I don't really have anything to say, but keep on reading and reviewing. I love it!**

**Here's the next chapter… **

It was the day when Jacqueline was to be released and she had not yet talked to Draco. The meeting weighed heavily upon her conscience, but she knew she had to do it. She sat on the edge of her bed facing the window, ready in her attire. She heard the door open, but didn't turn to face the entering persona. She felt melancholy and weak. She knew what awaited upon her return, but somehow, she lacked the heart to face it all. The door snapped shut softly and Jacqui heard a sigh issue from the man closing it. She slowly turned her head back and then lifted her eyes up only to see Draco. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't utter anything. Draco let his hand fall from the door knob and he slowly advanced to where his wife was sitting. Her eyes followed him and then closed when he put his hands on her shoulders. "I've come to take you home," he whispered in her ear and that made her shudder.

Home.

How much time had passed since she was in her own house? Since she was in her bed? Since she'd seen her kids? Shared with her friends laughter and received kisses from her husband? Much time had passed and now it all seemed a faraway dream. An illusion of something that was too good to have been true. Draco's touch reawakened everything that used to be and that scared her, because with that she not only remembered the good times, but the evil times that had passed and to be honest, she was tired of battling everything and keeping the past a secret. A tear slid down her cheek and she kept her eyes closed. Draco settled his head on top of one of his hands and they just sat there sharing the harbored emotions of the last few months. Jacqui opened her eyes some time later and her shaking hand went up to touch his cheek. Draco opened his eyes from the touch and gazed into the ones opposite his, waiting for something; a hint or a cue that would show him his next move.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Jacqueline said softly and more tears escaped her eyes.

Her hand was taken into his and Draco kissed it tenderly.

"No, it is I who is at fault, but don't concentrate upon it now," he said. He stood up, gently pulling on her hand to bring her to her feet. She obliged and walked around the bed and he pulled her into a loving hug. "I will take you home, so you can rest."

"But," she contradicted. She wanted to tell him so much, but as he silenced her, she understood this was not the time. A small smile fluttered across her lips as the old sense of safety and love surrounded her. Draco kissed he forehead and with linked arms they left the hospital.

As they entered the manner, Jacqueline perceived its peacefulness. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed. Detaching herself from her husband, Jacqueline made her own way to the center of the entrance hall, staggering only once, for her legs were still stiff from the incident. She slowly walked through the house and went into the garden. So many days she had spent inside that she was in dire need of the outdoors. She walked the flowery lanes slowly and soon tranquility and a restored sense of mind returned to her. Draco followed a few steps back and just watched over his wife as a guardian angel would. He saw the change taking within her and was beginning to relax alongside with her.

Jacqueline walked for several hours, examining each flower, each blade of grass. She seemed not to notice the passing of time, the fact Draco was behind her, the setting of the sun, or that she was hungry. She was suspended in the midst of a middle-time. Not in the present, past, or future, but rather deep in her own thoughts. She thought of Desmond and Adriennd, her childhood, all the happy memories, you know, the ones that warm you from inside out. She remained in that reverie until she felt a cloak fall upon her shoulders. She looked up with veiled eyes and smiled when she saw Draco. She took his hand into hers and led him inside where a dinner was already prepared. Everything was done in silence, yet every thing was done with much understanding on both parts. That night, both got into bed and life seemed as perfect as it could get.

**A/N: I thought this was good. The long explanation will come in the next chapter and then I will jump back into the life of the two siblings. Then I'll probably do another evil thing and BAM! the climax of the story will come into play. I have all of this planned out to the very last detail… except for Desmond… but that's a different story. Now, I'm just rambling on… **

**I shall update soon, not to worry. Probably before Thanksgiving. **

**Please Review. **


	35. Three Days of Thought

**A/n: ok, I know I haven't updated lately, but here it is ,would say more, but the bell's gonna ring soon and I'd have to go to French… I'm at school by the way…**

Three days of utter peace passed where Draco and Jacqueline didn't exchange words except for a "Good Morning" and a "Good Night". They communicated through short glances and understanding looks. Draco gave her space and Jacqui accepted it without really noticing what he was doing. Everything was a swirl around her and she tried to take everything on one thing at a time. Dumbledore gave her leave as long as it would take her to regain grasp on everything. Jacqueline didn't notice that either. It was like she was locked in her own self; her own thought and nothing could snap her out of it. She spent all of her time in reflection. She tried busying herself with a former hobby, but she found she took a long time in-between movements to think of something far off, supernatural and philosophical. In the end, she just gave up on attempting to concentrate on anything physical and resolved most of her time to the garden where she could freely let her thoughts travel. Everything in the garden was slowly starting to come around, but snow fall would occur from time to time.

The fourth day was one of the days where it snowed and Jacqui stayed inside. She sat on the floor bundled in a blanket, her head resting on her arms which were on top of the coffee table. She was intently staring at the mesmerizing movements of the dancing flames in the fireplace. Her thoughts stayed on no one thing and were basically just like a fleeting breeze in the fall. Suddenly her gaze path was blocked by a steaming mug of hot chocolate and an arm snaking around her waist. That snapped her out of the realm she took residence in for the past few days and her mind returned back to the earth. She took the mug in both her hands and leaned against her husband and both sat in silence against the couch, sipping the warm drink and staring into the fire.

"He's back," Jacqueline whispered, setting the half empty glass into her lap. Draco did the same and transferred his gaze onto her. She, however, did not meet his gaze and continued to stare at the flames.

"Voldemort's back," she now said more boldly. Draco started, but didn't comment as he could see she was going to continue. "The signs were clear and my suspicion was suppressed by my god damn pride and denial." Draco took the mug from her hands, for just now she had almost spilled its contents. He set his mug along side hers on the coffee table. He sat turned towards her, giving Jacqui his full attention. This had a history behind it and a feeling of guilt bubbled at the bottom of his stomach, but he knew this wasn't the time to become self-absorbed about what he could've done and why he hadn't noticed anything earlier.

"The first sign was when the Death Eaters escaped. We should've spent more time looking into it, but we didn't. We should've known that they would have no other motivation to escape, but to support their leader. And then, the next clue was when the Dark Mark appeared outside my classroom some time after we came back from summer break and I didn't even think of doing any investigation. And then the Chamber incident two years back was another sign, but we disregarded it when everything went back to normal. We never even found the reason for the attacks and since no one was killed, why bother?"

Jacqueline lunged forward suddenly and grabbed her cup and took a frustrated sip from it and set it back in her lap. Draco didn't move a muscle. So far he was following her, but it required a lot concentration. Things were about to get complicated and he knew it.

"I'm surprised at myself for not telling anyone about the wand, but my fear of the past got the better of me." She smirked sadly and Draco felt her fumbling with something underneath the blanket. "I should've come to my senses though, when I saw this appear on my arm." With that she moved the blanket off of herself and revealed her left arm with the Dark Mark.

Draco's eyes went wide and he finally trusted the moment to speak. "But how?" He reached out and softly ran his finger tips over it and realization finally hit him when he saw Jacqui flinch. He brought her into his embrace and held tightly onto her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, rocking her softly back and forth. "I should've known. I should've trusted."

Jacqui wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest so he wouldn't see how a tear escaped her eye. "And I should have told you. I meant to, but there was never a perfect moment. My reason for stealing away to the theatre was to find Voldemort's right hand. His new helper. It isn't your father anymore."

Draco nodded and replied, "It's William."

"Yes," Jacqui said sadly. "He imprisoned me and drained me of all my magic so I would cave and give him the object he wanted. He did say what he wanted right along with one more thing."

She grew silence and Draco urged her to continue with a soft, "Yes?"

"He wanted the wand and I wasn't going to give into him, but what he told me had shaken me." Jacqueline lifted her head and looking straight at Draco said, "He knows the secret to my immortality."

The man beside her stiffened slightly, but didn't question anything. "What it is even I don't know. Was it somehow fixed by Voldemort or what?" Jacqui continued. "The rest you might as well guess. " She had now fully calmed down and the two just sat there. "We need to figure this whole thing out, we really do." Draco only nodded softly, kissing her forehead with compassion. "How have our kids been doing?"

**A/N: Ok, I don't promise anything, because I don't know how much time I'm going to have… review…. **


	36. Jacqueline's Return to the Castle

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in a while… but I have a whole lot of stuff going on right now and I'm trying to balance everything. But I wouldn't be updating today if it wasn't for a promise to batbones to update this weekend. **

**krillball6: Who ever said anything about things getting better? **

**So, here is the next chapter. Next will definitely be longer, and I believe that we're around ten to fifteen chapters away from the end…. I shall give you a small preview to the next chapter after you read this one….**

**Read and Review!**

…

Jacqueline's return to the castle ended a feeling of uncertainty among the students. Her absence was so long and without explanation, that everyday everyone felt that something terrible could happen with things not as they always were. Professor Lupin had become a favorite, but still, he could not replace Jacqui's sarcasm and perfection in teaching. In the period of absence of their mother, Desmond and Adriennd were bombarded with questions towards the beginning. The subject seemed closed after the span of two weeks, but now, the siblings were once again pestered with questions as to the cause of their mother's come back.

You and I can already guess that the two didn't know the slightest detail of the events that had occurred, for how could Jacqueline explain her encounter with William, because he didn't capture her as Jacqueline Malfoy, but as Amaryllis Mireille. The young Malfoys proved useless to the gossipers of Hogwarts, but this made them more persistent in their want to figure out their mother's secret, which she very obviously was hiding from them.

However great their desire for this was, both Adriennd and Desmond had other things going on in their lives that took first priority.

During Jacqueline's leave, Adriennd found that her life became easier. She and Adrian seemed to be on the best of terms. He was friendly not just to her, but to all of Slytherin house. He made jokes and became very trustworthy to all the new friends he had made. In result, she was able to concentrate better on her schoolwork, Quidditch, but also her mother's leave. The girl, no matter how much she and Jacqueline didn't see eye to eye, Adriennd missed her and was very shaken at the state Jacqui was found after the time of her absence.

When her mother returned, it was as if something horrible had returned with her. Adrian went into a new madness that was worse than before. The first week he did nothing but expressed his dislike and destroyed everything in his sight, but the second week he calmed, but was still in procession of an evil spirit. He became threatening and started gathering all of his 'friends' closer around him. That left all of them with no choice against his blackmail that he had gathered during his week of peace.

Desmond, on the other hand, had gone into depression. It seemed to him that everything in his life was going wrong. His grades were sliding, his friends seemed to be abandoning him, and his relationships with Camilla and Diana seemed no better. On top of that, he was left without a mother who was gone without a trace. He was on the verge of giving up, but something was holding him back from abandoning everything. When Jacqueline returned, it was as if a switch turned on in him, and he was eager once again to replace everything as it was, but with every try, it was as if the hole he was in was growing deeper and deeper. The more he studied, the less he understood, and the worse his performance was.

Relationships with his friends were no better either, for Desmond tried to change himself and listen to what his friends had to say, but it angered him very much when in turn to his attention, he wasn't regarded and in most cases used as a doormat. He couldn't understand how that could be. Wasn't it how things were supposed to work? You are nice to someone and they do so in return. No, his trust was now shaken and he began to separate from his group of friends, for it seemed there could never be understanding between them. And they? What did they do? Glares issued and Desmond was treated as if he was in the wrong, but seriously, was he really? The only choice he now had was to steal away to his Slytherin acquaintances that seemed to lend an easy ear and ready advice. They didn't pester him with their own problems and didn't create scenes if any little dilemma occurred. No, the Slytherins weren't like that.

On the subject of Camilla and Diana, Desmond wasn't sure what options he had left in fixing the friendships he had with both of them and resolved to let things be and take their own course.

As I said before, a great change touched the school upon Jacqui's return and it was evident that trouble was in the air and something horrible was to happen soon… very soon.

**A/N: Ok, so I know nothing exciting happened, but I really wanted to tie up all of my loose ends (well most of them) and proceed to my next big event… **

**Ok, next chapter….**

**  
Title: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

**In this chapter, Jacqueline realizes how oblivious she had become over the years to the surrounding evil, and was it now too late for any kind of action? When it turns out that both female Malfoys were betrayed, their retaliation proves dire not only to the survival of the Malfoy family, but also to everyone else at the time when the Pendant Glows Again. **

**Now Review!**


	37. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, Him

**A/N: Here's the next chapter….**

**Read and Review….**

The year was spiraling down towards its end and everyone was eagerly waiting for the last game which was going to be between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was pushed out of the competition by mere ten points against Slytherin and the team members knew a time of bitterness over the loss. But now, the exams were half way over with and every student was awaiting the entertainment. On top of studying Slytherin and Ravenclaw had to make time for practice and most were too tired towards the end of the day to even lift a quill, but they pushed on.

It was now Saturday and the Great Hall was chatting away opinions about the possible outcome of the match. However, Slytherin was in shambles. One of the Chasers had gotten sick with something unknown and was escorted to the Hospital Wing. One of the Beaters had a sprained wrist from a fight that had occurred earlier. Adriennd was a nervous wreck not just because of the pre-match jitters, but also because Adrian was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't seen him all morning and leaving her food untouched with no regret for her stomach, she went in search for the team's captain. A half an hour before the match, she still hadn't found him and was growing more nervous as the school began to empty. Soon she was pulled away by a fellow teammate and told to go get ready.

Replacements had been found for the missing teammates, but Adriennd was still uneasy about Adrian's no-show. The Slytherins stood before the closed gate and listened to the introduction of the Ravenclaws. Suddenly, the Malfoy felt a body beside hers. She turned to see Adrian catching breath and pulling on his Quidditch robe.

"Where've you been?" Adriennd whispered and held his broom for him, while he pulled gloves on.

Adrian didn't answer and roughly took his broom back and pushed his way to the front and disposed of the extra player on the team in time for the opening of the gate. The Slytherin team flew onto the field and took its positions: Seeker against Seeker, Beaters below, and the Chasers spread out in a circle alternating green and blue players. The captains shook hands and the Quaffle was released.

Slytherin proved to me most energetic this game than any other and Ravenclaw had to double its efforts against the opposing team. Half an hour passed and the score was tied. The weather seemed to darken as clouds filled the sky and killed any of the sunlight that there was. A gloomy air filled the stadium as everyone grew cold and frightened by the chills the cold May air sent. Both teams slowed their pace in the game and seemed to be moving in slow motion through the mist that now began to descend upon the players and viewers. Soon enough, the game was hidden from the public and the mist became so thick that even the viewers could barely see the person next to them.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and cast and incantation that would lift the mist and as he did so, he revealed a disorder upon the field. Three Slytherin players were still up on their brooms, Adriennd included, and only one Ravenclaw boy, the Seeker, was left in the air. The rest were down on the field… or were they? The other Slytherins seemed to have vanished and instead were replaced by dark hooded shapes. As for the Ravenclaws, well, they were dead.

A silence grew over the people as they stood up to try to fathom what could have happened. Adriennd inched lower in disbelief. When she understood that the people below her were in fact dead, she began to tremble from fear and turned to her remaining teammates to see if Adrian was among them, but he was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at the staff and saw how her mother was making her way to the field. Adriennd flew towards the entrance dividing the Staff and the field and met her mother there. The older woman didn't notice how her daughter followed her to the very center of the field where they came just yards away from the hooded figures.

Jacqueline raised her wand upon the three, but so did the one in the lead and intercepted Jacqui's spell and created a patronus around the field, that same one that was used to entrap the famous quartet those many years ago.

A low chuckle issued from the leader and then he spoke in a snake-like voice that had sent shivers down Jacqui's neck many years in the past. Jacqui seemed unmoved however, for she thought she knew who she had now come across, but Adriennd seemed paralyzed by fear as she watched the conversation take place.

"Dear, dear, Jacqueline, I thought you would have learned by now. Alas, I see that you remain as ignorant as you were before. It is a shame, really that you would not want to progress your talents, for you seemed very eager to do so in the past."

"As far as I am concerned, I believe I have had no presiding evil to abolish in the last years and therefore…"

"No presiding evil?" the persona questioned in a bemused surprise. "Well, in light of your obliviousness, I shall forgive you that comment."

"Very gracious of you," Jacqueline bowed slightly, resolving to play along with this until a clearer path of action would show itself.

"I have come to talk, Jacqueline," said the figure in a sharper voice. With an evil, more maddened laugh, he exclaimed turning his back to the Malfoys and acknowledged the whole stadium, which could hear every word. With his arms outspread, revealing grey, almost reptile-like skin on his hands, he said "I have come to talk to all of you, but I shall start with her." And he pointed back at Jacqui.

"You have been rather inattentive to anything but yourself in the last few years and I am rather sorry that this has gone as long as it has, but I have been amused as to how easy you have made it for me to act."

"This is going to be no different than last time. You will lose," Jacqueline uttered.

The persona turned around and his followers drew closer to him, listening to instructions. The follower on the left drew away and the one on the right drew out a wooden case from underneath his clock with yellow aged hands as the leader slowly took of his hood and placed his skeletal hand upon the now open case and took hold upon the white wand. As he turned around, Jacqueline frowned as looked upon a much older version Adrian, one almost aging before their eyes.

"Mr. Melancton, what is the meaning of this?"

A smirk appeared on the boy's lips as the other carelessly waved his wand to silently state the word 'well' and then follow it up with words. "I have taken a very peculiar form over the years, have I not? I think you are in for several surprises, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mr. Melancton, you are clearly not in your right mind. Drop the wand and I shall help you," Jacqueline stated in a rather shaky voice, hand outstretched in motion of assistance.

"Oh, I strongly believe you shall help this unfortunate soul that had no chance to live ever since its birth."

"Adrian, please," Adriennd called, tears falling from her eyes, "let her help you."

Jacqui sharply turned around and stared at her daughter. "You're not supposed to be here."

"But I am aren't I?"

"Yes, let her remain, Jacqui. It is time for her and for everyone to know what it is you have been hiding."

Adriennd drew several feet in front of her mother, silently staring at her old companion as old feelings of love towards him returned. She had suppressed them long enough and now concern and tenderness towards the decayed form burst through. Adrian walked closer to the young girl and with the back of his hands softly touched her cheek. Adriennd shuddered from its coldness and lifted her eyes up to the ones she used to know so well only to find them full of anger and power. But she seemed not to notice that and her clouded mind saw only the love and tenderness she felt right now.

"Look at the poor girl," he drawled, still caressing her cheek, "so confused and without a clue of what you had brought her into. How could you have been so cruel? And to your own daughter too? But that is why I was there for her. I took care of her, nurtured her …" _and slowly she became mine_," Jacqui heard in her head.

Jacqueline was about to yank her daughter away from Adrian's grasp, but refrained as she saw the boy's grip tighten on the wand. "Adriennd," she called in a pleading tone, "come back to me."

Adrian locked eyes with the young Malfoy and continued in his old mesmerizing tone, "Adriennd, do what you want, but do you want to return to a life of deception. I can promise you greatness, power, anything you want will be yours. I can promise you that. It is your choice."

Adrian backed away, softly saying to himself and to his companions, "The spell is almost finished."

He stopped when Adriennd was equal distance from him and Jacqueline. "Adriennd, do you pledge allegiance to me?"

"Adrian," the young girl gasped. Then smiled, still under his influence, forgetting everything else, she took a step towards him, "of course I pledge allegiance to you."

**A/N: Not sure when I'll update next… real soon though. Maybe this weekend….**

**Now Review!**


	38. The Pendant Glows Again

Malfoy was at the stage of boredom that all he had left to do is circle the insides of the house from one corner to the next. He turned left towards the stairs and started heading down them. I believe it was his fifth circle that day, but it kept him busy. Every time he started a new round he had a wisp of hope that the trio would be doing something new during the time he would pass by the library. But they still sat there to their ears in books and old archives and different nonsense like that which Draco knew would get them nowhere in finding the horcruxes. He went in twice and peered over their shoulders to see what they were doing and as I said, he had walked in only twice, because the second time he was told to go find something else to do than breathe down their necks.

And here he was, continuing his pointless stroll.

The single thing of interest he did find on this excursion was that every time he completed a lap, he would find the little Weaselette doing something new. Upon the start of his sixth round, Draco found Ginny in the dinning room where she was sitting behind the big table and writing furiously. She heard his approaching step and how it stopped at the doorway of the room. Her hand slowed so her mind wouldn't be complete engrossed into her job, but so she also could keep his distance monitored.

Malfoy noticed how from the side of her eye she watched him. His curiosity turned on and with his ever so famous smirk upon his lips he began to approach Ginny. The girl stopped writing completely and watched his advance carefully. When she understood that he was soon to come into the range where he would easily see her written words, she closed the book she was writing and with slight irritation she turned in her seat to stare at him with an expression that clearly said, "And you want what?"

Draco's smirk deepened, but he stopped waling and asked in a leering sort of voice, "Well, Weasely, what are we writing?"

"We," Ginny answered, using second person about herself, "aren't writing anything that concerns us," now meaning him.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"But that still doesn't disprove my roused interest… or a better word: curiosity." Draco was in fact curious not just because he was bored, but that did play a part, but because he never would've expect to see the little weasel writing in a book after the Riddle Diary incident.

Ginny momentarily was at a lost for retorts, for never would she think Malfoy would admit in feeling curiosity towards her job or even admit anything. Hate, yes, that would surprise her less, but interest? However, her answer sent her opponent in an equally thoughtful silence. "How is it possible that any person coming from a family such as yours can have the slightest interest in the hobby of someone so less significant than oneself?" To insult herself was permitted in Ginny's mind, but only in defense and most of the times an insult to herself proved a much bigger one to her opponent.

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. He needed to answer right or his cover could be put under suspicion or even blown. His loyalties to the Dark Lord might not be great, but his father was a different story. Sure he hated the man, but Draco couldn't let his father figure go. He and Narcissa was all he had for a family and even though they cursed him everyday of the week, he found he preferred that to a complete ignorance from the people he was surrounded by now. He needed to have things start working for him and not have him fit into people's lives only when they thought it would be entertaining. Fury went through the young Malfoy when he realized that in order for him to have an upper hand, he would have to give up on this and maybe fake something.

After Ginny's words, Draco's face lost all emotion and he tried his best to put a slight thread of pain through his eyes. With this he said not another word and slowly backed out of the room. The smirk on Ginny's face vanished and her heart understood that she had actually hit a wrong note with him, but her head couldn't understand how a person with such character as Malfoy could let himself be influenced by such little and insignificant remark. But what had just occurred was truth and what does it mean then? That she should apologize to him? Her heart and pride argued between them as Ginny's heart said that she should go and apologize, that in this moment in time they needed each other for they were both in similar situations, but her pride said otherwise. How many times had his words brought tears to her eyes? And now, he deserved her words, which if you compare to his, were barely an insult. Ginny continued to sit in the one spot where she was, trying to decide what was right and what was easy.


End file.
